The Things I Do For You
by invader-diem
Summary: Alex Russo was the ultimate tom-boy. But what happens when she leaves the country and comes back a total girly girl? Will she finally capture the heart of her long time crush, Nate Gray? Or will she lose herself and the others around? Nalex
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ!**

**Okay, so some of you might recognize this story. My cousin, Michelle (needyounow), began writing this story like a month ago. A couple of days after she posted it, her computer crashed. Her parents told her it would be a while until she could get a new one, so she asked me to take over the story. Not only because she is computer-less, but because she'll be busy this whole summer. I'll try my best to write this story how she envisioned it and make sure to let her read it before I post it.**

**She wrote this chapter, and it's really good!**

**

* * *

**

I was in complete pain, all I could see was the back of my eyelids. "Alex!" I heard someone yell.

I didn't move, I just groaned. My head was throbbing, "Alex!?" I heard again, then I realized it was my best friend, Shane Gray.

I laid there, "Stop yelling! You're giving me a major headache!" I said.

I heard him laugh, "I think that headache came from you falling on your head." I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at the bright blue sky. Suddenly I saw Shane hovering over me, "Are you okay?" He asked helping me up.

I stood up and grabbed my head, which was still hurting. I nodded, "I'm fine. Not the worst fall I've ever taken." I laughed a little, picking up my skateboard.

He smiled and shook his head at me, "Gosh, Lex, next time wear a helmet!"

I looked at him like he was crazy, "Helmets are for scaredy cats."

He stuck his tongue out at me. My phone started ringing. "Hello?" I answered.

"Alex, where are you?" Great it was my annoying brother, "Justin, I'm at the skate park." I told him rolling my eyes, making Shane laugh a little.

"You went without me?"

I was getting aggravated, "What do you want Justin?!"

"Mom and dad want you home for dinner now." I looked at my watch, seeing it was a little past dinner time.

"Crap!" I hung up my phone, "I'll talk to you later Shane." I gave him a quick hug, and pulled on my oversized hoodie. I put my headphones in my ears and blasted some Paramore as I hopped on my skateboard to get home.

_(Normal POV)_

Nate walked outside his house, trying to find his older brother. He saw a figure skateboarding, hoodie up, and saw that they were entering the house across the street. His automatically thought it was his best friend, Justin.

"Justin!" He called out, but the person didn't turn around. Nate started to run across the empty street, "Justin!" He yelled again, still no response.

Alex was unlocking the gate in her front yard, bobbing her head to 'That's What You Get'. Suddenly she felt someone grab her shoulder. She instantly turned around and punched the person in the gut.

She looked at the boy, who was holding his stomach and groaning, and noticed it was her crush, Nate. "Oh my gosh, Nate!" She quickly pulled out her headphones and tried to help him up.

"Sorry Alex, I thought you were Justin."

_Yeah, that's something every girl wants to hear from her crush._ Alex thought. "Sorry." She said, helping him to the front steps of her house.

Nate put one hand on his stomach and the other around Alex for support. "It's okay..." He exhaled deeply, "I think you punch harder than Justin."

She smirked, "A five year old girl could punch harder than Justin." They finally got to the stairs and she helped him sit down. "Were you looking for Shane?" He nodded. "He was just at the skate park. He should be home soon."

As if on cue, Shane came rolling down the street on his skateboard. He saw his little brother and best friend sitting in the Russo's front yard. He skated towards them, "What's going on?" He asked when he finally reached them. Alex bit her lip.

"Nothing." Nate said standing up, "I was just looking for you."

The front door of the Russo's opened, "You're finally home!" Justin said when he saw her sitting there.

She rolled her eyes and stood up. Justin noticed Nate, "Sup man." They did their little hand shake.

"Is dinner ready?" Alex asked.

"It's been ready. We were waiting on you!" Justin said.

"Someone's cranky!" Alex teased.

"No, someones hungry! And this someone wouldn't be hungry if his little sister would've been home on time!"

Alex glared, "You're only older by 6 minutes!"

"I'm still older!" Alex was about to attack Justin. He noticed the look on her face and ran behind Nate.

"Yeah, hide behind curly!" Alex said about to pounce on him, but Nate stopped her.  
Both his hands were on her waist, "Woah, calm down there Alex." She suddenly got that tingling feeling in her stomach. She looked up at Nate, they were only an inch apart, he was slightly smiling. _Oh my god, I think I might faint. Wait... what the heck? I just had a girl moment. _Alex thought. "You know Justin can't take you." He whispered in her ear. She felt goosebumps forming on her arms. Alex smiled. She looked over Nate shoulder and glared at her brother.

"Dude, get your hands off my sister!" Justin yelled. Nate took his hands off her waist and held them in the air. Alex signed when the feeling of his two hands on her hip disappeared. She never wanted him to let go. _Oh Justin, you are so dead tonight!_

Nate laughed,"Don't worry man." He smiled and put an arm around Alex's shoulder, "I only see little Lexie as a sister."

Alex cringed, she hated that whole sentence. She looked down, "Yep... sister.." She moved his arm and walked to Shane, "Well I'm hungry. Come on Shane, stay for dinner." Alex said pulling him inside her house. "Sweet, free food."

"You can stay too, Nate." Both the boys followed Shane and Alex in.

"Sorry I'm late!" Alex said smiling innocently as she approached her parents.

They just smiled and shook their heads. "I'm guessing Shane and Nate are staying for dinner?" Theresa asked. They both nodded.

"Alright, but before we begin," Theresa looked at Alex, "Go change. I don't want to see my daughter in gym shorts and a hoodie at the dinner table."

Alex rolled her eyes and ran up stairs to her bedroom. She pulled on some baggy jeans and a regular white t-shirt. She walked back down to the dining table, "Happy mom?"

She just nodded. Alex sat down next to Shane and across from Nate."Okay, dig in." Theresa said. The three boys practically attacked the piece of pork chop on their plates.

Alex didn't want to look like a pig in front of Nate, so she cut hers into pieces, and ate them neatly. "So how are you boys doing? Excited for your last day of school tomorrow?" Theresa asked Shane and Nate. "Definitely. More time for hanging around." Shane replied. Alex looked up at Nate. He swallowed and took a sip of his water, "Yeah, same here."

"What are your plans?" Jerry asked.

"Well I have football camp to go to for a couple of weeks." Nate replied.

"That's good. No girlfriends?" Theresa asked.

Shane smiled, "I don't want to be tied down right now."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Yeah, he likes checking out 20 different girls at a time."

They laughed, "And you Nate?" Alex was praying to God, hoping he would say 'no'.

"Not at the moment." Alex smiled down at her plate and sighed in relief.

"But he does have a date with the beautiful Miley Stewart, this Saturday." Justin said, Nate started blushing. Alex almost dropped her fork.

"Woah, dude. The cheer leading captain? She's hot!" Shane said.

Alex suddenly felt very uncomfortable. She didn't even want to finish her dinner. "Could I be excused please?" She asked her parents.

Theresa looked at her concerned, "Why honey? You barely touched your dinner."

"Shocker there." Justin whispered, earning him a slap on the head from Jerry.

Alex ignored him. "I still need to finish packing."

"Where are you going?" Nate asked confused.

"Europe. I'm staying there with my aunt for the summer." Alex said not making eye contact.

Nate nodded and continued eating his dinner.

"Okay sweetie, go." Jerry said.

Alex threw her plate into the sink and ran upstairs. Entering her bedroom, she turned on the radio and blasted the music as she threw random stuff into the suitcase laying on her bed.

She got so into the music that she started dancing around and singing along with the song, _"Take my hand and we will run away, down to this place that I know. How did this night become the enemy? It's over, It's over, It's over." _Alex sang into a hair brush spinning around, until she saw a figure leaning on her doorway. She tried to stop, but ended up tripping over one of her shoes.

Shane laughed and walked over to help her up. "Nice voice you got there Lexie." He said.

"Shut up!" She said playfully hitting him.

"Well I got to get home, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Alex nodded and they both hugged.

They pulled away and heard a knock on Alex's door. Nate stood there looking at them. Alex stood up straight and fixed her hair.

"You ready to go Shane?" He asked. He nodded and walked towards the door. "Bye Lex." Nate said winking. Alex tried her best not to blush, all she could do was wave. She mentally hit herself. When she heard the front door close she slammed her door shut and fell onto her bed. _Why does he have to be so adorable? _She thought to herself.

_(Alex's POV)_

I was sitting at my kitchens counter enjoying my bowl of frosted flakes, and watching some Spongebob Squarepants.

It was currently 7:15 a.m. I was waiting for Justin to hurry up so he could take me to school. I heard foot steps approaching and turned around to find my parents and Justin coming in. "Morning Sweetie." My parents said, each giving me a kiss on the cheek. My mouth was full, but I still said morning.

Justin looked at me, disgusted, "That's gross Alex." I opened my mouth showing my chewed up food. As you can tell, I'm not the most polite girl in the world. I got up and put my bowl in the sink.

Justin looked at me, "What?" I asked him.

"Didn't you wear that yesterday?"

I looked down at myself. Red basketball shorts and a black hoodie, "No. I had blue shorts yesterday, and I didn't wear this hoodie."

He rolled his eyes, "Sometimes I think we're identical twins, instead of fraternal."

"So your saying your a girl?" I said.

"No, I think your a dude." I stuck my tongue out at him, then I heard the doorbell ring. I walked over and answered it.

Shane and Nate stood on the front porch. "Morning boys." I opened the door more to let them in.

We walked back into the kitchen.

"Are you guys ready for your last day of school?" Mom asked. "Yes mam. Kicking it at the beach and hanging with girls!" Shane said. I laughed, he was always so blunt.

My parents smiled, shaking their heads, "Are you all finished packing Alex?" Dad asked. I nodded my head.

"Have fun checking out European dudes." Nate said, I laughed.

"Like any of them would date her. I mean, that would be like dating another dude." Justin said.

I glared at him. "Justin Russo!" My mom said.

I sighed. _He's right though._ I thought. It hurt when he said that, but I never let my weaknesses show. I'm just that type of person that likes to hide her feelings.

I looked at my watch, 7:21. Justin was still eating breakfast. I didn't feel like waiting anymore, and to be honest, I just wanted to get away from him. "I'm just gonna board to school." I said grabbing my skateboard as I walked to the door.

"Be careful pumpkin!" I heard my dad say.

I started skating until I heard someone call my name. I stopped and turned around to see Shane. He ran to me, "You didn't even invite your best friend to join you on your way to school."

I laughed, "Come on!"

I started to skate slowly by him as he walked. "I'm gonna miss you over the summer." He said.

I was shocked, he never said things like that. I looked at him as if he were crazy, "Did you just say you would miss me?" He stopped at turned to me. I stopped too and jumped off my board.

"Yeah. Your my best friend Lexie." I smiled and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me, "Don't get use to this sensitive side of me. Your the only person who gets to see it." He said.

I laughed again and pulled away, "Of course not... And I'll miss you too. I'll make sure to bring you home something... and be good over the summer. I don't want to come home and find out you knocked up a girl." I joked.

Suddenly a car pulled up next to us. The window started rolling down and it revealed Nate and Justin, "Come on guys, get in." Nate said.

I looked at Shane, "You go with them. I want time to think on my own."

He looked down at me, "You sure?" I nodded and pushed him towards the car.

He jumped into the back seat and I closed the door. "Are you sure you don't want a ride Alex?" Nate asked.

I shook my head, "Nah, I really don't want to be in a car with the dweeb whose driving right now." Justin glared at me.

I looked at Nate, who gave me one of those to-die-for smiles, "I'll catch you later then." and they drove off.

Okay, heres the deal with Nate. I've known him since I was practically born and I started to like him about 2 years ago. He was always at my house chilling with Justin, or I was always at his house hanging with Shane. Somewhere between the lines I developed feelings for him. I don't know what it is about him, he's just... I don't know! I don't know what it is about him, I mean, I never imagined myself liking a guy like him. He is 'popular' and is the heart throb of the school. I'm the tom-boy who hangs with the jocks and acts like one. But, the feelings I have in my stomach whenever I see him, or even here his name is indescribable. I never, and I mean NEVER felt this way about someone before. Only Shane knows, and I plan to keep it that way. Like I said before, I'm good at hiding my feelings. I'm not the type of girl that goes all googly eyes for her crush. I know how to control my feelings.

But its not like he'll ever feel the same way about me. And there are many reasons why,

1. He's more into the girly girls. And that is so NOT me. Example, he has a date with Miley Stewart. Probably one of the most beautiful/popular girls at school.

2. He only sees me as his best friends sister or his brothers best friend.

I finally made it to school and bent down to grab my board. I walked to my locker and shoved it inside. Suddenly I felt the presence of someone next to me. I looked over and saw my other best friend, Mitchie Torres, smiling at me. "Can you believe it's the last day of school?!" She asked jumping up and down, her skirt bouncing along with her. It's funny how she is my best friend, she is the complete opposite. Shes gorgeous, she loves to dress up, she has manners, and the boys chase after her.

She is actually the only girl friend I have. Boys, to me, are so much easier to be friends with. That's why all my friends, except for Mitchie, are dudes. Most the girls hate me because of that. They don't like that the guys would rather talk to me about sports, than talk to them about clothes. I love hanging with them, because I can be myself around them, and they don't judge me. They're all like my big brothers.

I laughed at Mitchie as she calmed down, "Yes, actually I can."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I can't believe I have to spend the whole summer without you!"

I looked at her a frowned, "Aww, Me either. I'll call you everyday though. And bring you back something designer." She grinned and hugged me. She quickly pulled away, "Sorry Alex, But did you even bathe yet?" "Oops, I fell asleep last night."

She rolled her eyes, "Typical Alex." We both walked to our classes.

The day went by quickly. Before I knew it It was the end of the school day. Mitchie walked with me and Shane to the front steps of the school.

"Okay, So I'll come over later and go to the airport with you guys." Mitchie said putting on her sunglasses.

"Me too." Shane added.

"Thanks guys, but you don't have to go to the airport with me, you know?" I told them throwing my skateboard on the ground. They both looked at me, "We want to." Shane said pulling me into a hug.

"Ahh, I don't think I like the sensitive side of you." I joked. He laughed.

"Okay I'll see you guys later!" I waved before skating home.

It only took me about 10 minutes to get home. I opened the gate to my yard and looked up to see Nate sitting on our front porch. _Crap._ I thought. I quietly tried to turn around and leave, but it was to late, "Alex!" I turned around and smiled.

"Hey Nate. Whats up?" I asked walked towards him. "Just waiting for Justin. We're gonna hang at the mall for a little."

I nodded. _So much for a goodbye from them._ "Well, I'll see you later." I said walking past him to the door.

"Wait." He said grabbing my arm. I swear my heart stopped for a second.

I turned to look at him, he was so close to me, "Hmm?" I hummed.

"Uhhh..." He let go and looked embarrassed, "Just... I hope you have fun this summer."

I smiled, "You too." I whispered before walking into my house. I ran upstairs with a huge grin on my face. I looked out my window to see Nate walking to Justins car.

"Alex," I turned to see my mom, "Yes mom?" "Are you sure you have everything? We have to get you to the airport in an hour." I nodded. She left my room.

I didn't know what to do for the remaining time. I had practically my whole wardrobe in one suitcase. I just laid on my bed for what seemed like 10 minutes, but then I heard my dad calling me, telling me its time to go. I looked at the clock and realized an hour had already passed. I grabbed my stuff and headed down stairs. I saw Mitchie and Shane waiting for me. I smiled at them. "Let's go."

We all piled into the car, "Where's Justin?" Mom asked.

"At the mall." I replied.

"What?! He should be there saying bye to you!" Dad yelled.

"Daddy, It's fine. Let's just go. We said bye earlier anyways." I lied. _Please show up. _I secretly thought. Mitchie, Shane and I laughed the whole car ride to the airport.

We finally made it and all of us jumped out of the car. "Say goodbye to California." Shane said. I grabbed my luggage from dad.

"He's still not picking up his phone Jerry." Mom said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"I said it's fine. It's not like I'm moving away forever." I smiled a little. I gave both my parents a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I was still praying that Justin showed up. He may be annoying, but he is my brother and I still love him.

I turned to my best friends. And opened my arms. Mitchie ran right into them. We hugged for a minute. "I'll miss you! Call me, text me, Web chat, Anything!"

I laughed at her, "Promise. I'll miss you too."

We pulled away and I ran right into Shane's arms. I buried my face into his chest. I was definitely going to miss him. I felt like I was going to cry, but I kept them in. He kissed my forehead. "I love you Lexie." _Great, he's being all mushy. _

"Don't make me cry!" I mumbled into his chest. I looked up at him, "I love you too. Be good while I'm gone." I got up on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

We pulled away and I looked around. _I guess Justin's not going to show up. _"Well, I'll see you all later."

I began to walk into the airport, letting a few tear drop when no one could see me.

"ALEX!" I turned around to see Justin and Nate both panting. I huge smile formed and I ran back to them. I jumped and hugged Justin tightly. "Sorry I'm late." He said.

"At least you made it."

"Aww, see you two do love each other." Mom said. We pulled away and laughed. More tears fell as I wiped them away. I punched Justin.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Making me cry!"

He smiled. I turned to see Nate staring at me. I cracked a little smile, "Hi." I said. _Why must I always be so stupid around him?_

He smiled back, "Uhh, sorry we were late. There was a bunch of traffic."

I nodded, "It's fine. Thanks for coming."

It became a little awkward between us. I felt a push behind me and saw Shane. I glared then looked back at Nate. He seemed to be moving closer. "W-well, see you in 3 months." I opened up my arms a little and he did the same. We both hugged. It was awkward at first, but then I felt comfortable in his arms. I felt him grip me tighter around my waist.

"Okay Alex, your need to go." Dad said.

I pulled away and smiled. "Okay, bye everyone!" I waved and began walking into the airport again.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry! I was going to post this yesterday after I posted the first chapter, but I went to hang out with my friend and ended up spending the night.**

**Anyways, I wrote half of this chapter and Michelle wrote the other. The next one I will be writing all by my lonesome.**

**Remember, we like reviews. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

_(Nate's POV)_

The beginning of another school year! I was pretty excited to be entering another year of High School. I was currently sitting in the passenger's seat of Shane's car, heading to school.

I had a pretty good summer. I spent half of it at football camp, the other half hanging with Justin and Shane.

We made it to school and I walked to my locker.

One of my good friends, Jake Ryans, came up to me, "Sup man?" He started talking about his summer, but I wasn't really paying attention. I looked down the hall to my right and saw Shane talking to a couple of his friends. I turned back to Jake, but he was grabbing his books from his locker, I guess he realized I wasn't paying attention. Suddenly Justin popped out of nowhere.

"Hey man." He greeted.

I gave him a nod, "Hey. Where did you come from?"

"I had to wait for Alex."

"Oh yeah, she came home last night. Where is she?" I asked, curious. I kind of missed her. It was unusual not to see her when I was at Justin's house or even at my house.

"She went to the bathroom or something... I'll be right back; I got to go to my locker real quick."

I nodded and watched as he went down the hall and next to Shane. They're lockers were right next to each other.

I turned to the opposite side of the hallway and my attention was instantly grabbed by this gorgeous girl I've never seen before. She had wavy brown hair, almost black and piercing chocolate brown eyes. Her lips looked so inviting. She looked down the hallway, smiling. She looked over at me, smiling bigger and waved.

I felt the wind get knocked out of me. I looked around to see if she was really waving at me. I turned back to her but she was already looking a different direction. It looked like she was trying to find someone.

I felt like I knew her from somewhere, I just couldn't put my finger on it. She walked pass me and I caught a whiff of her scent, Vanilla. I couldn't help but stare at her hips. She was wearing a high waisted skirt, and the way they moved back and forth so perfectly was hypnotizing.

Suddenly someone clapped their hands in my face, "Nate?!" I snapped back to reality and looked at Jake, "Huh?" He looked at me weirdly. I looked back at the mystery girl, "Hey Jake, do you know who that is?" I asked coyly pointing. He looked over, "Nope, but damn, she is pretty hot."

She had stopped in the middle of the hallway, "Shane?" She said; her voice awfully familiar. I saw my brother look at her, his eyes widened as a huge grin etched onto his face. They both started running towards each other and collided in a hug.

"It looks like your brother really knows her." Jake said to me.

I started thinking... _She looks so familiar, and she's close to Shane, but he doesn't have a girlfriend or friends who are girls, well except..._ My eyes widened as it finally hit me. "ALEX?!" I blurted out on accident.

She turned around and waved at me again. She signaled me to come over. I waved bye to Jake and started walking towards them.

As I was walking I was in complete awe. That was the girl that I have known for forever... She looked so different.

I finally reached them, "Hey Nate!" She said cheerfully. Something I wasn't quite use to, but I kind of liked it. I noticed her eyes were twinkling.

"Hey Alex. Wow...you look great." I said. I felt my cheeks turn red.  
She smiled, "Thank you. You look great too." She said giving me a hug. I inhaled her sweet scent. She pulled away and looked at Shane and Justin, "So how was summer without me?"

"Pure torture!" Shane said. "I missed you like crazy!" He admitted to her.

She smiled and ran into his chest, wrapping her small arms around his torso. "I missed you too!"

He smiled and hugged her tightly, giving her a kiss on the head. Alex was the only girl he would be openly affectionate to. I don't know why, but I was feeling a little jealous.

She pulled away from his grasp and turned to me and Justin. "I missed you all!"

"I...I-I mean..we all missed you too." I saved myself.

She smiled a bright, brilliant smile, causing me to smile back.

_What the heck is happening to me?! I can't fall for her! She's my brother's best friend! My best friends little sister! This can't happen_. I instantly dropped my smile. She noticed and frowned.

"I-I got to go." I said, before leaving.

_(Alex's POV)_

That was weird. I actually thought we were having a moment. Well, that was before he just walked away. I looked up at Shane and smiled. He smiled down at me. "It's good to be back." I said.  
He nodded, "I'm glad you're back."

"Well, I have to go to my locker and get my stuff. I'll see you at lunch?" I asked him.

He nodded again. I smiled and began walking away. I looked back at him and smiled again. I couldn't help it; I ran back and gave him another hug. He was like half of me, and not having him there with me during the summer, I felt incomplete.

He chuckled, "I love you Lexie."

"I love you too."

I began walking upstairs to my locker. I looked down the hall and saw a familiar face. I stopped and smiled. She was talking to someone.

"Mitchie!" I yelled.

She looked down the crowded hallway and squinted her eyes at me. I started running towards her. Her eyes widened as she began running away from me. I was confused.

"Mitchie?!" I called out again, practically chasing her.

"I didn't steal your boyfriend!" She screamed.

I furrowed my brows and started laughing. "Mitch, Stop!"

She almost tripped, but I got to her in time. "Mitchie! Are you okay?"

Her eyes were closed, "Please don't hurt me!" She begged.  
I laughed and shook her. "Open your eyes dork!"

She peeped one eye open, then the other. She started to examine me. A smile finally formed on her face. "LEX!" She screamed, pulling me into a tight embrace.

I laughed and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much Lex! You have no idea!"

"I bet I do. Next time, you're coming to Europe with me!" We pulled apart, "So what was that all about?" I asked.

"What was what all about?"

"The 'please don't hurt me!'" I reenacted.

Mitchie laughed, "Oh, that. There's this psycho girl that thinks I stole her boyfriend, but I didn't. I don't even like the dude."

I laughed with her, "Only three months without me and you're already in trouble." I shook my head.

"It's not my fault." She playfully flipped her hair, "I'm irresistible."

We both bursted out laughing. I missed Mitchie's sense of humor so much.

"But seriously, I'm glad you're back." Mitchie looked at me up and down, "Look at you..." She walked around me, examining my new look. "Aren't you quite the hottie now? Trying to steal my thunder?" She joked.

I rolled her eyes, "Of course not. My aunt works for this big fashion company in Paris and they gave me a little makeover." I twirled, "You like?"

Mitchie scrunched her nose, "Nope..." I frowned. Mitchie chuckled at my expression, "I love." I smiled and pulled her into a hug.

_(Normal POV)_

The bell rang and both girls departed to their classes. Alex looked down at her schedule and saw she had Science first. She walked down the hall and turned into the classroom. She scanned the room to see any familiar faces. She smiled when she saw one in particular. She began walking to the empty seat next to him. She heard some whispers, people thinking she was new.

Nate was talking to a couple of his football buddies before the teacher entered the class. He heard a cough and turned around.

"Hey." Alex smiled at him.

Nate just gaped at her. She waved a hand in front of his face. "Nate?"

He shook his head, "He-hey Alex."

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

Nate smiled, "I'm fine...just not use to your new look."

Alex looked down at herself, "Is it that bad?"

"No!" Nate blurted out. "I mean...it's great. You're beautiful... You've always been beautiful." Nate began to get lost at her presence.

She smiled and bit her lip. "Thanks... Hearing you say that.... it's kinda.. kinda weird." Her cheeks turned a light pink.

Nate's eyes widened, "Oh, I'm s-sorry!"

Alex laughed and shook her head, "I like it." She looked down and blushed a darker shade of red.

Nate couldn't help but let the corners of his lips curl up into a smile. She might have looked different, but the way she handled her embarrassment, biting her lip and looking down, stayed the same.

Alex walked into the cafeteria and automatically walked over to her usual seat, next to the football players. Jacob Black turned and looked at her, "Umm...sorry, but this seat is reserved."

Alex looked at him and smiled, "By whom?" She questioned.

"Alex Russo. So if you could move, that would be great..."

Alex let out a giggle and pinched Jacobs's cheeks, something she always use to do, "Jacob, you're so clueless."

He grabbed her hand and looked at her closely. "Alex?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Yah!" She smiled.

"Wow...you look...hot!" Jacob blurted.

Alex acted offended, "Are you saying I wasn't hot before?"

Jacob coyly tried to turn away. Alex laughed and pushed his shoulder to face her, "Tell me the truth. I won't beat you up."

"Well..." He tried to find the words to describe her, "You weren't ugly..."

"Uh..thanks? I guess.." Just then Shane sat down next to her. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hello stranger. How's your day so far?" He asked.  
"I could complain, but I won't."

"Did anyone ask you out?"

Alex smirked and opened her purse. She grabbed about a dozen of pieces of paper, all with different names and numbers on them, and threw them on the table.

"Wow..." Shane said, "So does this mean I'm gonna have to fight the guys to spend time with my best friend."

She scoffed, "Of course not. I turned them all down."

"Why? Still waiting on the special someone?" Shane teased, nudging her.

"What are you guys talking about?" They looked up and saw Justin and Nate.

"Nothing!" Alex replied quickly.

"Okay...?" Justin said. "So are we going to the skate park tonight?"

"Oh course!" Shane said. He looked over at Alex, "What about you Lexie?"

Alex looked at the guys, "Um.." she looked down, "I think I might pass..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, long time no talk. and i apologize for that.**

**my excuse is lame, but yeah, school kind of got in the way. **

**i got out two weeks ago, and i was going to upload, but my family went on a little vacation to Australia.**

**if you even care, i had a blast. :)**

**well im back now and while i cant promise ill be posting a lot, i promise ill try.**

**i also wanted to say THANK YOU everyone who reviewed this story and has added it to their story alert/favorites. yall make me smile. :D  
**

**im pretty sure there are many mistakes in this chapter, sorry about that.**

**

* * *

**

They all looked at her like as if she were crazy. "Wait...did you just say no?" Shane questioned.

"Yeah... I mean, Mitchie and I are going shopping..."

"But you hate shopping." Justin said.

"I did… but I kind of enjoy it now."

They all just stared at her. She rolled her eyes, "It's not that big of a deal guys! I'll go skating some other day. Promise"

After school ended Alex walked to the student parking lot, where she saw Mitchie waiting for her.

"Hey." Mitchie greeted her when she approached.

Alex looked at the car she was leaning on. "I can't believe you got a car… Actually, I can't believe you got your license!" Alex teased.

Mitchie sarcastically laughed, "Ha-ha Lex. I see your sense of humor is still the same."

She smiled, "Now you know that's something that will never change."

Mitchie smiled, "Of course not. Hop in." She told her as she got into the driver's seat.

Alex opened the passenger door and got inside. She buckled her seatbelt as Mitchie pulled out of the school campus. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"The mall, of course."

They came to a stop at a red light. Alex looked out the window and saw a familiar car pull up next to them. She smiled and rolled down her window. "Hey dork!" She yelled, catching the attention of her older brother. He smiled and rolled down his window.

"Where are you two heading?" He asked them.

"The mall!"

The light turned green. "See you at home!" Alex yelled before Mitchie's car began moving.

The girls walked into the crowded mall. "Wow, I can't remember the last time I came here." Alex said.

Mitchie laughed, "That's because you hated coming here." She pulled her arm and began walking. "Let's shop till we drop!"

After about three hours, the girls were finally done. Each had multiple bags in their hands.

"That was fun." Alex said.

Mitchie stopped and stared at her. "Wow… that is so weird to hear you say that about shopping."

Alex laughed and rolled her eyes, "Are you hungry?"

Mitchie smiled and nodded. They walked to the food court and found a table. Alex chose to eat Chinese while Mitchie opted for pizza.

As she waited in line for her food, she pulled out her cell and texted Justin.

'_Eating dinner at the mall. Tell the rents I'll be home in an hour or so. –Lex.'_

She reached down and shoved her phone back into her pocket. She looked up only to collide with someone.

"I'm so sorry!" A deep voice spoke.

Alex looked down to see teriyaki sauce all over her shirt. "It's okay. It was my fault." She looked up and her eyes met with a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. Her knees buckled at the sight of them.

The boy smiled and shook his head, "I should've watched where I was going… I'm Logan."

She smiled back and opened her mouth, "I'm A-"

"Lex!" Mitchie yelled, running towards her.

They both turned to her direction. Mitchie finally reached them, "You okay Alex?" She asked.

She nodded, "Fine. Just a little messy…"  
"Let's go get you cleaned up." Mitchie pulled her arm and dragged her away. Alex looked back at the boy one more time.

He watched as she walked away with her friend, "Alex." He said to himself.

Alex went to the bathroom and changed into a new shirt she had just bought, throwing the dirty one into a different bag. She walked back into the food court to see Mitchie sitting at a table, waiting.

"Hey." She sat down.

Mitchie smiled, "Hey." She pushed a box of Chinese food towards her, "I picked this up for you."

Alex laughed, "Thanks."

"So…that boy you bumped into was pretty cute." Mitchie smiled, wiggling her eyebrows.

Alex rolled her eyes, "He was okay…"  
"Whatever…How was your summer?" Mitchie asked, taking a large bite out from her slice of pizza.

"It was great. I went to work with my aunt and learned a lot about fashion and accessories."

Mitchie nodded, "Meet any cute fellows?" She grinned.  
Alex smiled and looked down, "No…" She looked back up, "I mean, there were plenty of amazingly gorgeous guys there, but…" A certain someone popped into her mind, "They weren't the type I like."

"And what is the type you like?" Mitchie asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know…" She thought about it, "Someone sweet, caring, athletic, smart, get's along with my family and friends, especially you and Shane…" She began listing these characteristics and realized it all described one person.

Mitchie scrunched up her nose and thought about something, "That kind of sounds like…" She stopped herself and laughed, "Nah…"

Alex looked at her, "Who?"

Mitchie let out another laugh, "Maybe it's just me, but it kind of sounds like your describing Nate."

Alex's cheeks instantly turned red as her eyes wandered to the ground.  
Mitchie noticed the weird behavior, her eyes suddenly widened, "No!"

She looked up, "No what?"

"You like Nate!" She pointed.

"Shh!" Alex bit her lip, looking around.

Mitchie covered her mouth, "Oh my gosh, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell anyone! No one knows…well besides Shane, but he figured it out on his own…"

Mitchie sat back and contemplated, "Wow… I never pictured you and Nate together."

"Why? Because he's totally hot and I'm totally not?" Alex said.  
Mitchie looked at her, her eye brows together, "Of course not Lex! You're beautiful. You've always been beautiful!"

Alex couldn't help but roll her eyes and scoff, "Sure."

"I meant… I never pictured you guys together because he's your best friend's brother, or your brother's best friend. However you want to put it!"

Alex nodded, "I don't know why I like him. He's kind of the typical popular guy, but there's just something about him that makes him...different."

Mitchie smiled and nodded, but her expression suddenly changed. "Oh crap." She muttered staring straight ahead.

Alex looked confused, "What?" She asked, about to turn around.

"No!" Mitchie yelled, stopping her. Alex looked back at her. She sighed, "Before you see what you're about to see, I have to tell you something… I'm sorry to break the news to you, but during the summer… Nick kinda hooked up with this girl named Macy or something like that."

Alex felt a crack in her heart. "Oh…" She whispered, turning around to see the couple holding hands and walking towards the food court. "Well that's okay… it's not like I ever had a chance with him."

Mitchie could tell Alex was hurt, "You ready to go home?"

She turned around and nodded, "Sure."

They both stood up and walked to the garbage can to dump their empty trays. Alex hung her head low, trying not to be discovered by Nate, who was only a couple of feet away with his back towards them.

"Alex? Mitchie?"

"Shoot." Alex closed her eyes and mumbled. She quickly smiled and turned around. "Hey… Nate."

He smiled and walked towards them with a petite girl gripping onto his hand. "What are you guys doing here?"

Mitchie looked around, "Shopping?" She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But we're done and about to head home." Alex added trying to get away.

They all heard a little cough and turned to Macy. She stared up at Nate and gave him a look. "Oh, this is my girlfriend, Macy. Macy these are my friends, Alex and Mitchie"

She smiled a big smile, "Nice to meet you."

Alex returned the fake smile, "Same here."

"So what are you doing here?" Mitchie asked.

"Oh, we're meeting up with my brother." Macy looked around the food court, "There he is!" She pointed. Alex and Mitchie turned around to see the same boy from earlier walking towards them. "Logan!" She waved.

Mitchie leaned in towards her, "Isn't that…"

"Yep." Alex couldn't help but chuckle at the coincidence.

Logan finally reached them. Once he noticed it was Alex, he let out a laugh, "We meet again."

Alex smiled and nodded, "Except this time, no mess."

He scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry again about that."

She laughed and shook her head, "And again, it's okay. It was an accident."

Nate and Macy stared back and forth from Alex and Logan in confusion. "How do you two know each other?" Nate asked.  
"We kind of bumped into each other earlier." Alex smiled and bit down on her lip.

Nate instantly recognized her action; he suddenly left a rush of jealousy run through his body. "Weren't you and Mitchie leaving?" Nate blurted out.

They all looked at him weirdly.

"Uh… Yeah." Alex said. "I'll see you later." She turned to Macy and Logan, "It was nice meeting you guys." She didn't completely lie.

She and Mitchie began walking away until Alex heard her name being called. She turned around to see Logan chasing after her.

"I'll meet you in the car." Mitchie winked and nudged her.

Alex gave her a look before turning back to the running boy.

"Hey." He breathed out.

She laughed, "Hi."

"I was just wondering… if I could maybe… get your number." He took out his cell.

She smiled, "Sure." She took the phone from him and punched in her digits.

Nate watched, shocked, as she gave him her phone number. She never gave any guy her number before.

"They would be adorable together!" Macy gushed, "Don't you think?" She turned to Nate.

"Um, I don't think so… he's not really her type."

Alex hopped into Mitchie's car. Pretending as if nothing had happened, she stared straight forward. She could feel Mitchie's eyes piercing at her. She slowing turned her head, "What?" She asked innocently.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "What happened? I wasn't details!" She said eagerly.

"He asked me for my and I gave it to him."

The corners of Mitchie's lips turned upwards as a small shriek escaped her mouth. "That's great! He's so cute Lex!"

She shrugged, "It just feels weird… Actually having a guy want my number."

Mitchie looked at her. "Stop doing that Lex!"

Alex looked at her confused.

"Stop putting yourself down like that! You are gorgeous, you've always been."

"You have to say that, you're my best friend."

"I'm not saying it because I'm your best friend; I'm saying it because it's true." Mitchie grabbed Alex's hands and sighed, "Yeah, you weren't the most attractive girl in the world, but what made you gorgeous was your personality. Looks are only skin deep. Why do you think so many guys are friends with you and most the girls at school envy you?"

"I thought it was because I knew about sports."

Mitchie laughed a little, "Well that, and the fact that you have a wonderful, outgoing personality. You could make anybody laugh."

Alex walked into her house, a smile still plastered on her face.

"How was the mall?"

She jumped, startled by her brother. She regained her composure, "It was good. I ran into Nate…and his girlfriend."

"Yeah, he texted me… He also told me you met a guy, his girlfriend's brother to be exact." He raised an eyebrow.

Her cheeks turned a crimson red as she bit down on her bottom lip, "It's not that big of a deal. I just gave him my number." She shrugged, playing it off.

The door suddenly opened to reveal Shane, who looked extremely shocked. "You met a guy?" He shouted.

Alex turned to Justin, "Did Nate text the whole world or something?"

He shrugged.

Shane stood there, waiting for a reply. "Who is he?" He asked.

"He's no one… I just met him at the mall. Actually he's Nate's _girlfriend's_ brother." She emphasized 'girlfriend', staring at Shane, sadness in her eyes.

Shane suddenly understood what she was implying, "Lexie-"

She shook her head and turned to Justin, "Goodnight." She said before walking up the stairs to her room.

Shane followed behind her. "I'm sorry." He whispered before closing the door to her room. "I forgot to tell you. He and Macy met at the beginning of the summer. They went on casual dates but they just became official like a week ago."

"It's okay Shane… I never had a shot with him anyways." She looked down.

"Hey." He said, lifting up her chin, making her look into his eyes, "That's his lost."

She smiled and pulled him into a hug, resting her head on his shoulder. "You always know what to say."

"That's why I'm your best friend."

Alex rolled onto her side upon hearing her alarm clock. She slapped her hand in the snooze button putting a halt to the beeping. She wiped away the eye booger, trying to concentrate her vision on the time. She saw that it was 6 a.m., an hour earlier than she used to wake up last year. She got up and stretched before walking into her bathroom and getting ready. After about 20 minutes on applying makeup she walked to her closet searching for an outfit. Her closet once filled with plain white-t's and gym shorts, were now filled with dresses, skirts, and blouses.

It took her 10 minutes to finally decide to wear a simple blue summer dress. She walked over to her vanity and turned on her hair straightener, straightening her natural waving locks.

She looked at her clock to see it was 7:02. Checking herself one more time in the mirror she exited her room. She entered the kitchen to see her family enjoying breakfast.

"Wow. I'm still not use to this look." Her mother said.

"Yeah, neither are the guys at school." Justin muttered.

"What?" Jerry asked.

"Nothing… Ready to go to school?"

"Actually Mitchie is picking me up." They all heard a honk outside, "And that's her. I would give you guys a kiss, but I don't want to get lip gloss on you." She said, grabbing her bag.

"You don't want breakfast honey?" Theresa asked.

Alex shook her head, "I'm good. Bye!" She waved walking out of the kitchen to her front door. When she opened the door, she saw Shane and Nate standing on her front porch. "Hey guys."

"Where are you going?" Shane asked.

"I'm riding with Mitchie to school. Justin in still here and there's plenty of breakfast left. I'll catch you guys later." She gave Shane a hug and quickly glanced at Nate, giving him a small wave before running to Mitchie's waiting car. "Morning" She greeted.

"Morning, don't you look cute today? I'm so gonna borrow that dress!" Mitchie said.

Alex laughed, "Wow, never thought you would ever want to borrow any of my clothes." She suddenly heard her phone ringing in her bag. She pulled it out and looked at the screen to see she had a text from a number she didn't recognize. She opened the text.  
_Hey, It Logan, from the mall._

Alex's eyes widened as a smile grew on her face.

"Who's it from?" Mitchie asked. She saw the expression on Alex's face and figured it out. "It's that Logan guy isn't it?"

"Maybe"

_**Hi. :)**_

_What's up?_

_**Just heading to school with my best friend. **_

_Me too. :)_

_**What school do you go to?**_

_Washington High. You?_

_**Lincoln High, we go to rival schools. :P**_

_Haha, I guess we do. I'm at school now, so I'll text you later._

_**Okay**_

Alex smiled and put away her phone.

"So what did you love birds talk about?" Mitchie asked.

"Nothing much. He just told me he goes to Washington High School."

"OoO, He's a warrior. Hot."

Alex rolled her eyes.

Mitchie parked her car and they both got out.

"Want a ride home after school?" Mitchie asked.

"Nah, I think I'll just ride home with the boys today."

She nodded, "I'll see you later then." She waved.

Alex walked into the school and straight to her locker. She ignored the same stares she got yesterday. "Get use to it." She muttered under her breath. She reached her locker and began putting in her combination.

"Boo."

Alex jumped and saw that it was only Nate, "What the heck Nate?" She punched him.

"Ouch." He rubbed his arm. "Still got the same punch I see. Anyways, Macy and I were talking…"

She felt her stomach churn at the sound of her name.

"And we saw that you and…" He cleared his throat, "Logan, had a little chemistry…"

"What if we do?" She closed her locker and turned to him.

"How about a double date? You and Logan, and Me and Macy this friday."

She would rather be punched in the face then go on a double date with them. "Uhh, that's sweet Nate, but no thanks."

"Come on." He grabbed her hand. Her heart still accelerated at his touch. "Macy told me he really likes you."

_(Alex's POV)_

Oh great, he was giving me those puppy eyes that no girl could deny.

I felt pins and needles in my heart, I always hoped that he had the slightest feelings for me, but I guess I was wrong. I should just move on, we can never be more than what we are now. He has a beautiful girlfriend, and they seem really happy. Plus Logan is a really charming, sweet, cute guy that actually likes me.

"Sure." I finally said.

He smiled, "And don't worry, if he starts moving too fast I'll put him in his place."

It took all my might to smile. "Thanks." We both heard the bell ring. I pulled my hand away from his grip. "I'll see you later." I said before walking away.

_(Nate's POV)_

I watched as she walked down the hallway. I leaned on the lockers and took a deep breath. I don't know why, but it practically killed me to ask her to go on a double date. It was all Macy's idea. She thinks they would be the cutest couple. I don't know if I could handle watching Alex and Logan flirting with each other all night… She's practically my baby sister… Who is beautiful… wait, what? What the heck am I thinking, stop Nate! No! She's your best friend's sister. You can't think she's beautiful! She can only be cute in that little kid way…

I looked around the hallway. "Crap!" I said to myself as I realized that I was the only one still standing out in the hallway.

* * *

**Yeah, i know it was crappy. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**oh my freaking goodness!**

**i am so happy right now! i got thirteen reviews on the last chapter. that's so effing awesome! thank you guys so so much, you don't know how happy this makes me!**

**so this chapter is kind of like a filler, i had to add a new character. :)**

**sorry for any mistakes.**

**hope everyone is having an amazing summer. can you believe its almost halfway over? makes me sad. :(**

**anyways, hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and thank you again for reading this, reviewing it, and adding it to your favorites/story alert.  
**

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

The school bell rang, ending the school day. Alex walked out of the school and met with her brother outside. "Hey, do you think you can pick me up in about 30 minutes?" She asked.

"Why?"

"I have to go to the library and check out books."

"But it's only the second day of school…"

"I guess that's what I get for taking A.P. classes." She shrugged. "Just wait in the front of the school please."

"Fine"

Alex entered the library and saw students everywhere. She walked over to the bookshelf and began searching for books for her report on the Stone Age. After checking out a couple of books she turned around to find a table to begin reading, but all the tables were occupied. She walked around, looking for an open seat, not focusing on where she was walking. Next thing she knew her books were on the floor.

"Sorry!" She said. "I seem to be bumping into people a lot lately." Alex said, bending down to grab her books.

She saw another pair of hands helping her. She looked up to see it was Miley Stewart.

Alex closed her eyes, regretting not paying attention.

"It's okay." Miley said.

Alex opened her eyes in confusion, "Huh?"

Miley giggled, "I said its okay. I wasn't looking where I was going either." She handed her her books.

"Thanks." Alex said, awkwardly.

"Are you looking for a place to sit? I have plenty of room at my table." She offered.

"Uhhh…"

"Come on." Miley began guiding Alex to an empty table.

They both sat down.

"You have a whole table to yourself?" Alex asked, shocked.

"Yeah, apparently people think I bite." They both laughed. "You're Alex, right?" She asked. Alex nodded, stunned that Miley freaking Stewart knew who she was. "I'm Miley."

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I think the whole school knows who you are… How do you know who I am?"

Miley laughed, "To be honest, I didn't know who you were until I went out with Nate."

Alex suddenly remembered she and Nate dated during the summer. "Oh yeah, you guys went out, right?"

She nodded, "Well we went on like three dates and we really didn't click. Plus he started talking to… I think her name is Macy." She shrugged, "Anyways… We were just hanging in his room and I saw a picture of you."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "What? What picture?" She asked.

"Uh… it was a picture of Shane, you, Nate and your brother, Justin. We guys were pretty young and it looked like you guys were at the park or something."

Alex instantly remembered the picture she was talking about. A smile formed on her face. "Oh, that picture." She laughed, "Do I look the same to you?"

"Not really, you're a lot girlier, but you could still tell it was you." She smiled. "I love your dress by the way."

"Oh," Alex looked down, "Thanks… You're a lot nicer than I thought you would be." She admitted.

Miley chuckled, "Thanks. People just assume I'm mean because I'm cheerleading captain."

"Well I'm glad they were wrong." Alex smiled.

"Thanks… So are you doing a report for Mr. Roberts?" She pointed to the stack of books in front of them.

"Yep, can you believe he gave us a report to do on the second day of school? I have to do a five page essay on the Stone Age."

"I know, right? I got the medieval times." She patted the books in the seat next to her… But I guess that's what I get for taking A.P. classes."

Alex smiled, remembering she said the same thing earlier.

There was a pause. Miley looked down at her watch, "Oh crap, I have to go." She said getting up.

Alex looked at the clock hanging on the wall, realizing it was already 3:45. "Me too!" She gathered her book and picked up her bag, "It was nice talking to you."

Miley smiled, "You too. Maybe you could sit with me at lunch tomorrow."

Alex was caught off guard, "Really?" She asked, shocked.

She nodded, "See you later." She waved before exiting the building.

Alex saw Justin's car waiting in front of the school. She opened the door and climbed in.

"You're ten minutes late." He said starting his car.

"Sorry, I was talking to someone." She apologized.

"Who?"

"Miley Stewart." She said casually.

Justin scoffed, "Whatever."

"Seriously… She had room at her table so she let me join her. We started talking and she even invited me to sit with her at lunch tomorrow." Alex said victoriously. "She's actually really sweet."

"Wow, so the guys and I are going to get a bite eat, want to come or do you want me to drop you off?"

"Where we going?"

"Hopjacks."

"Yum, can I invite Mitchie?"

"Sure."

Alex pulled out her phone and texted Mitchie asking is she wanted to join them. Within minutes she received a reply saying she'll meet them there.

They pulled into the restaurants parking lot and saw Shane and Nate waiting.

"Hola amigos!" Alex greeted, stepping out of the car.

She saw Mitchie's car pulling in. She waved as Mitchie parked next to them.

They all walked into Hopjacks together.

"You guys can get the seats. Nate and I will go order." Justin said.

Mitchie, Alex, and Shane nodded, walking to a vacant table.

"So, what's new?" Mitchie asked.

Alex laughed, "We just saw each other a couple of hours ago."

"A lot can happen between then!"

"Actually, I did bump into Miley and we started talking."

"Miley as in Miley Stewart?" Shane asked.

Alex nodded, "I had to go to the library for my history assignment and we sat together and chatted. She's surprisingly nice. She even asked if I wanted to sit with her at lunch tomorrow."

Mitchie was shocked, "Well are you?" She asked.

Alex shrugged, "I don't want to leave you guys."

Shane rolled his eyes, "We see you everyday."

Alex gasped, "Are you saying you're getting sick of me?" She asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh you know I could never get sick of you." He said, hugging her.

"Okay… on to a different subject… How's it going with Logan?" Mitchie asked, curious.

"I actually have a date with him this Friday… Actually, it's a double date… with Nate and Macy.

Shane and Mitchie both scrunched up their noses.

"That's going to be so awkward." Mitchie said.

Shane looked at her, leaning towards Alex, "Does she know?" He whispered.  
Alex smiled and nodded, "She figured it out. What can I say? I have two very smart best friends."

An idea suddenly popped into her mind. "How much do you guys love me?" She asked with a huge grin plastered on her face.

They both looked at her, confused, "You know we love you to pieces." Mitchie said.

"If you love me that much, how would you feel going with me? A triple date!"

Shane and Mitchie looked at each other, before erupting in a fit of laughter.

"You're kidding right?" Mitchie asked in-between breaths.

"Me and Mitchie on a date with you guys?" Shane added, pointing between him and Mitchie.

"Please." She pouted. "I would be so much more comfortable with my two best friends with me."

They stopped laughing and stared at her. How could they deny her?

Shane sighed, "Only for you Lexie."

Alex grinned from ear to ear, "You guys are the best!"

Justin and Nate joined them.

"What happened?" Nate asked.

"We were discussing this Friday and this idea popped up…"

"And what's the idea?"

"Well I was wondering… Could we maybe turn that double date into a triple?" She asked, hopeful.

"With who?" He asked.

Shane and Mitchie raised their hands, "Us."

Justin and Nate looked at them, shocked.

"Don't worry; they're only coming to help me."

"That sound like a great idea. I'll tell Macy." He pulled out his phone. Nate thought it was a brilliant idea. With Shane and Mitchie there, Alex wouldn't be so focused on Logan.

Alex wanted so badly to roll her eyes. Curiosity got the best of her, and she had to ask.

"So where did you guys meet?" She asked.

"She had a summer job at the coffee shop by our house. I would go in everyday, and she was always the one to get my order."

"Neat." She said, sarcastically.

"Number 14!" The man at the counter shouted.

"That's us." Nate said, getting up.

"I'll help." Alex offered, also getting up.

They both began walking to the front counter.

As they walked side by side, both their hands brushed together.

"Sorry." Alex said.

"It's okay." He smiled. "So, why do you want Shane and Mitchie there?"

"I think I'd be more comfortable with them there."

"So you don't feel comfortable with me?" He laughed.

"No!" She said, "I mean, it's not that I'm not comfortable with you, because I am totally comfortable with you!" She stopped and closed her eyes. Nate chuckled. "Let me start over. I really don't know Macy nor Logan, I know I'll have you there, but I think you're going to be a little preoccupied with Macy and I don't want to interrupt that, so having Shane and Mitchie there, I can be more myself." She even confused herself. "Does that make sense?" She asked him and herself.

Nate smiled, "I get it Lex. Don't worry."

Alex grabbed the pizza while Nate grabbed the tray of drinks before walking back to the table.

"Yay, food!" Shane said.

They all began digging into the pizza pie.

"So who's up for going to the park later?" Shane asked. They all looked at Alex.

She was about to bite into her slice of pizza when she saw that all eyes were on her, well except for Mitchie. "Uh… I'm sorry I can't." She said, sympathetically. She set her pizza down, "I would love to you guys, I really would. It's just I really have to finish my history paper."

They all looked down, disappointed.

"I'll go tomorrow." Shane turned to her. "Promise" She held out her pinky.

Shane smiled and wrapped his pinky around hers.

Justin and Alex arrived home at around four. Alex bolted straight to her room to begin her paper. After she finished reading the five books she had checked out earlier she began writing her paper.

She finally finished a little past seven. After saving her paper she decided to check her facebook. She logged on to see she had a new friend request.

"Who could this be?" She asked herself, opening the folder.

Right there was a picture and name of Miley Stewart. "Wow." She clicked accept.

After a couple of seconds a chat box opened at the bottom of the screen.

_Hey Alex! :)_

Alex read the box to see it was Miley. Again, she was shocked.

_**Hey Miley.**_

_What's up?_

_**Nothing, just finished my report for Roberts. :P**_

_LOL, so did I._

_**I hope he goes easy on us now!**_

_Haha,I doubt it, it is only the first week of school_

_**True**_

_So are you doing anything right now?_

_**Nope**_

_Oh, did you want to go grab a quick bite with me?_

Alex sat there, staring at her laptop, stunned.

_**Sure**_

_Great! Just give me your address and I'll come pick you up._

Alex typed in her address and began getting ready. She picked out a simple outfit, tank top, cardigan and jeans and ran downstairs with her purse. She walked into the kitchen where her parents were preparing dinner and Justin was watching TV.

He looked over and noticed her outfit. "Where are you going?"

Theresa and Jerry looked at her.

"My friend just asked if I wanted to grab a bite with her, so can I go?" She asked hopeful.

"What friend?" Jerry asked.

"Miley Stewart."

Justin stared at her, "Seriously?" He asked skeptically.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, Justin, seriously."

"I don't know." Theresa said, "I don't know her."

"Please mom. She's a straight A student taking all honors and AP classes, plus she's captain of the cheerleading team." She begged.

"Okay. But be home by 9."

As if on cue, a car honked outside. "See you guys later!" She waved.

Justin followed her to the door. "One conversation and you two are suddenly the best of friends?" He asked.

"I guess so." She shrugged, closing the door.

Miley smiled and waved from the car.

Alex jumped in and buckled her seat-belt. "So where are we eating?"

"We're not going to eat. I'm taking you to the club." She said, pulling out of the driveway.

Alex looked at her, mortified.

Miley looked at her and started laughing, "I'm just kidding." Alex sighed in relief. "How does Jack in the Box sound?"

"Great."

They drove for a couple of minute before entering their destination.

They ordered their food, found a booth to sit in, and began eating.

"So I was just wondering…" Alex began, "Why did you ask me to come?"

Miley smiled, "I like your company." She took a sip of her drink. "The conversation we had today was the first conversation I've had in a while that didn't have anything to do with shoes, clothes, make-up, or haircare products." She laughed, "Believe it or not, my friends are pretty shallow."

Alex gasped, "Really? I had no idea!" She giggled. "Well I'm glad you feel that way. I like your company too. It's nice to have a friend who's a girl besides Mitchie."

"Well, you can talk to me about whatever. I'm a pretty good listener."

"Same here." Alex said.

They mingled, learning a little more about each other.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Miley asked.

Alex thought about how she was going to answer, "No. I mean there's this guy…"

"Who?" She asked eagerly.

"His name is Logan, we have a date this Friday."

"Aww, where?"

"I have no idea. It's kind of a triple date. I think Nate and Macy are planning it." She shrugged.  
"So do you like this guy?"

Alex nodded, "He's cool, but… nevermind." Miley raised an eyebrow. "So do you have a boyfriend?" She asked taking the spotlight off herself.

"Actually I do. His name is Liam. You might know him."

Alex thought about it, "Oh yeah, I think he's in my Algebra II class."

Miley nodded, "He's great." She smiled.

They talked for another ten minutes before deciding to leave.

"Thanks for coming." Miley said, putting her car in park.

"Anytime. Thanks for the invitation."

"Oh, speaking of invitation…" Miley reached for her purse and grabbed an envelope, "I'm having a pool party this Sunday." She handed it to her, "I want you to come."

"Would I know anyone there?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, most of them are from school. And I invited Shane, Nate and your brother."

"Can I bring Mitchie?"

"Of course."

"Okay cool, thanks. I'll see you later." She smiled and got out of the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, almost three freakin months since i last updated!**

**I know i say this a lot, but seriously i am sorry for the delay.**

**Its a long story that i dont feel like getting into, but again im truly sorry. :(  
**

**I doubt anyone reads my story anymore, but here's another chapter.  
**

* * *

Alex walked into the school fifteen minutes before the bell would ring and began walking down the semi-empty hall.

"Alex!" She heard someone call her name.

She quickly turned around only to slip. She closed her eyes, waiting to hit the ground, but she felt a pair of hands grab her waist. She opened her eyes to see Nate holding her.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

She stared at him; her heart was beating so fast, it felt as if it were going to burst out of her chest. She nodded and stood up straight, "I'm good. Thanks."

"Sorry for that."

"It's fine… What did you want?" She asked.

"Oh, I talked to Macy and we were thinking of maybe grabbing dinner then heading to a movie."

Alex nodded, "That sounds cool." She tried her best to sound enthusiastic.

"Yeah, Justin is joining us."

She frowned, "Why?"

"He got a date with Juliet."

"Wow, poor girl."

Nate laughed, "Well I'll catch you later." He said, suddenly throwing his arms around her.

Alex was shocked at first, the only times they actually hugged was when Alex left and came back from Europe. After a couple of seconds it finally registered in her mind that he was hugging her. She slowing lifted her arms, hugging him back, smiling into his shoulder.

Nate didn't know what came over him either. It was like his arms had a mind of their own, but he didn't regret it.

He pulled away and gave her a quick smile before walking away.

She walked up stairs to find Mitchie at her locker, "Mitch!"

She turned around and smiled. "Hey Lex."

"So I found out the schedule for Friday."

"Lay it on me."

"Well the triple date just turned into a quadruple. Justin and Juliet are joining us. Anyways, we're going to dinner and catching a movie."

"Okay, but I have to be home by 11."

"Why? Your curfew is usually midnight."

"My family is leaving Saturday morning to go visit my grandparents."

"What? No!" Alex exclaimed, "You're grandparents live in a no service zone! I won't even be able to text you! Plus I wanted you to come to a pool party with me this weekend."

"Whose?"

"Miley Stewart's."

"Wow, you two are becoming quite the friends now. Is she replacing me?" Mitchie joked.

"Of course not. You're my bestest girlfriend."

"Why not your bestest friend?"

"Shane already called the title of that."

They both laughed.

"Well I'll be home Monday morning. I'll call you when I get home."

"Great."

"So, speaking of Miley, are you sitting with her at lunch today?"

Alex shrugged, "I don't know. I would miss you guys too much."

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "It's only one day."

"But won't you guys be bored without me?"

"I think we'll survive." Mitchie laughed.

* * *

The lunch bell rang. Alex got up and slowly walked to the cafeteria.

Nate walked out of the classroom to see her walking. He slowly crept up behind her.

"Boo." He whispered in her ear.

A loud scream left Alex's mouth. She turned around and saw Nate covering his ears and smiling.

"Nate! Are you trying to kill me today?" She yelled, hitting him.

"Sorry Lex, I had to. What are you doing out here anyway? You're usually the first one in line."

"Uh, well 'm contemplating on whether or not I should sit with Miley."

"Miley, as in Miley Stewart?" He asked.

"That would be the one."

"When did you guys become friends?"

"Yesterday… She's really nice."

"Yeah, she is."

"You guys dated right?" She wanted to hear him explain it.  
"Yeah, but we never got serious… But we're still friends."

Alex nodded.

They entered the cafeteria, "So see you later." He waved getting into the lunch line.

Alex looked around the lunch room, searching for the table.

She saw Miley stand up and wave at her.

Alex smiled and walked towards her.

"Hey." Miley greeted her.

"Hi." She said, sitting down in the seat in front of Miley.

Soon, the table filled up with people Alex barely knew. Most of them were cheerleaders.

Miley introduced her to everyone. They merely said hi and went back to their original conversations.  
"Where's your lunch?" Miley asked.

"I'm not really hungry, my brother and I picked up breakfast this morning."

Miley nodded, "So how has your day been?" She asked, picking at her salad.

"Good I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well it turns out Mitchie is going out town this weekend, so she won't be able to accompany me to your party."

"Aww, I'm sorry. But I'm sure you'll still have fun."

"So why are you throwing a party?"

Miley shrugged, "It's kind of like a 'we survived the first week of school' party."

Alex nodded, "Oh, cool."

* * *

After school ended Alex walked to Justin's car, where he, Nate, and Shane were waiting for her. "Hey." She said, climbing into the back seat with Shane.

"What took you so long?" Justin asked, driving away from the school.  
"These shoes!" She pulled off her high heels, "I haven't really broken into them yet." She looked at her feet to see they were red and a little swollen.

"Lexie, that looks painful, are you okay?" Shane asked, concerned.

She shook her head, "I'm fine. Pain is beauty."

Justin pulled into their driveway. Alex hopped out and entered her house.

She saw her parents about to leave. "Where are you guys going?" She asked.

"We're going to watch a show with the Grays." Jerry told her.

"The show is about an hour away, so we'll be home pretty late. We left some money on the counter for you so you guys can order a pizza later." Theresa said.

Alex nodded, "Okay, have fun."

They both gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Behave." Jerry warned before walking out of the house.

She walked up to her room and threw her school stuff onto her bed. She walked to her closet and began rummaging through her clothes. She found a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. After throwing the outfit on she ran down the stairs.

When she reached the living room, she saw all the guys waiting, "Ready to go?" She asked.

They all turned around, their eyes growing wider.

"Go put on some pants!" Justin yelled.

She looked down at her shorts. "They're not even short! I could wear this to school if I wanted!"

"I don't think I've ever seen so much of your legs." Shane said.

"You're making it sound as if I'm wearing my underwear! Can we please go before I change my mind?"

"Where's your skateboard?" Nate asked.

"I think I'm just gonna watch today. My feet still kind of hurt from the heels."

The three boys began skating to the nearby skate park while Alex walked. Shane looked back at her and slowed down. She smiled at him as he began to skate next to her.

"You sure you don't want to skate Lexie?" He asked.

She folded her arms, "I would love to, but my feet are in too much pain to be pushing myself."

He stopped and jumped off of his board. He slid it in front of her. "Get on."

She looked at him confused, "I just told yo-"

"Just get on." He said, "And take my hand."

She did as she was told, placing both her feet on to the skateboard. She reached out for his hands. He grabbed them and began pulling her down the street.

She laughed, "I feel so helpless."

"You are." He joked.

When they reached the skate park, Justin and Nate were already skating around. Alex hopped off of Shane's board and handed it to him, "Go have fun. " She said, pushing him away.

Alex walked over to the benches and sat down.

After skating around for a good twenty minutes, Nate noticed Alex sitting on the bench by herself. He rolled himself towards her. "Hey." He said before sitting next to her.

She smiled, "Hi…Are you done skating?"

"Just thought I'd keep you company for a bit." He gave her a to-die-for smile

She looked at him, "How sweet of you."

He looked into her eyes; she stared back at him, neither one wanted to look away.

A breeze came, causing a strand of Alex's hair to fly into her face.

Nate's instantly lifted his hand, gently pushing it away.

Alex could've sworn she died for a second.

Both their gazes were interrupted by a loud honk.

They looked over to see Macy waving like a maniac.

"Oh… it's your girlfriend…" Alex said, the disappointment obvious in her voice.

"What is she doing here?" Shane asked, walking towards them.

Nate shrugged, "I just told her I would be hanging here for a little. I didn't know she would show up." He stood up and started walking towards her.

Alex bit the inside of her cheeks. Shane looked at her sympathetically.

"Oh, don't look at me like that!" She said.

He laughed, "I'm trying to be a good friend."

"Well if you want to be a good friend, you should give me a piggy back ride!" She smiled.

He rolled his eyes and turned around; crouching down a little, "Get on before I change my mind."

She grinned and hopped into his back, "You're the best."  
"You know you say that a lot?" He said.

"Because it's true!"

Nate walked towards Macy's car. He did his best to smile, but a part of him was upset. Upset that she had to show up at that exact moment. As he got closer, the passenger door opened, and out came Logan. Nate felt his temper rising for some odd reason. _Why is he here?_ He asked himself.

Alex screamed as Shane spinned around in circles while she was on his back. "Stop Shane!" She laughed, "I'm getting dizzy!"

He laughed and stopped.

"Alex!" They both heard. Shane turned around, revealing Logan to the both of them. Alex's eyes widened as a smile covered her face.

"Who's that?" Shane asked.

"That's him!" She whispered.

He walked towards them, looking oh so handsome.

"Hey." He said, looking at her and Shane.

"Hi." She smiled. She then realized that she was still on Shane's back, she jumped off and stood next to him. "This is my best friend Shane. Shane this is Logan."

Logan nodded in understandment, "For a second there I thought I had some competition." He smiled at her.

She felt butterflies in her stomach, which was weird, because she usually only felt them when she was with Nate.

"Nope, no competition here, I'm just her best friend that will kick your ass if you hurt her." He smiled.

Alex punched his arm, "Shane!" She turned back to Logan, "Sorry about that."

He shook his head and smiled, "No, I get it. He cares for you." He turned to Shane, "I would never hurt her."

Alex bit her bottom lip.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked her.

She was surprised, "Really? I mean… sure." She looked at Shane. "I'll be back later."

Shane nodded and gave her a hug. He made sure to give Logan a serious glare, warning him, before releasing her from his grip.

Logan and Alex began walking together. As they were exiting the park, they ran into Nate and Macy.

"Where are you guys going?" Nate asked.

"For a little walk." Logan answered.

"We'll be back in like ten minutes." Alex said before walking away.

Nate watched them leave in envy.  
"You okay Nate?" Macy asked, linking their arms.

"I'm fine."

Logan and Alex walked in silence for a while before Logan spoke up.

"I'm sorry, is this awkward for you?" He asked.

"Kind of… but it's not because of you... It's just that I've never really done anything like this." She motioned between the two of them.

"Neither have I…" He admitted.

Alex raised her eyebrow, "Really?"

He laughed, "Are you surprised?"

"Kind of…" She admitted, "You seem like the type to have the girls drooling over you…"

"Well I could say the same about you."

Alex stopped and looked at him weirdly.

"I meant with guys."

She laughed and nodded, "Well, I didn't always look this way." He looked at her in confusion. "I actually use to be the biggest tom-boy ever."

They took a turn and saw the skate park up ahead.

"What happened?"

She shrugged, "I wanted a new start..."

"Well I'm sure you were just as beautiful before." He smiled at her.

She looked up at him, "You think I'm beautiful?"

He chuckled and nodded.

They reached the gate to the park and saw Macy and Nate sitting and talking while Shane and Justin were still skateboarding.

Macy saw the two enter, "Hey, you're going to be late. Are you ready to go?" She asked Logan.

He nodded and turned back to Alex.

She looked up at him, "Thanks for the walk." She said.  
"No problem. I'll see you Friday."

She smiled and nodded. They both embraced in a hug.

Nate stared at the two, jealousy running through his veins. He felt like punching something.

"I'll see you later." Macy said.

He looked down at her and nodded. She got up on her tip-toes and kissed him on his lips.

Alex pulled away and looked back over to Nate and Macy, she instantly regretted it. She felt a punch in the gut, she wanted so badly to crawl under a rock, but she kept it together.

Nate pulled away and they began walking towards Alex and Logan.

"Let's go." Logan said.

"Bye Alex." Macy waved.

Alex forced a smile and waved back.

She stood next to Nate and watched the brother sister duo walk to the car.  
Before entering the car, Logan looked at Alex and gave her a wink.

Alex felt her heart instantly feel better. She genuinely smiled and waved bye to him.

After the car had disappeared from both their views, Alex turned around and began walking away.

Nate followed behind her, "So… what did you and Logan talk about?" He asked, coyly.

"Nothing really, we just enjoyed each others presence." She stopped and watched her best friend and brother, Nate did the same.

Alex looked up at the skies and saw gray clouds approaching. "Hey guys, I think it's about to rain, we should get home."

Halfway home, rain began pouring from the clouds, getting all of them wet.

Alex and Justin ran onto the front porch, away from the rain. They both stared at each other, waiting for the other to open the door.

"What are you waiting for?" Alex asked. "Open the door."

"I thought you brought a key!" Justin said.

Her eyes widened, "I thought you did!" She yelled. "Great, we're locked out and mom and dad won't be coming home until late tonight."

Justin tried to think of a plan, "We could just hang at the Gray's house till they get home." He began running across the street. Alex followed closely behind.

When they reached the door, Justin knocked. Moments later Nate opened the door.

"Hey man, we got locked out of our house. Mind if we stay over for a little?" Justin asked.

"Of course not." He moved aside allowing them in.

Alex walked inside the warm familiar house and looked around, "Wow, I haven't been in this house for a while."

Nate chuckled, "Yeah, it missed you."

She smiled and felt a sudden chill causing her to shiver.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked.

She nodded, "I'll be right back."

_(Alex's POV)_

I ran upstairs and frantically knocked on Shane's door.

I was freezing! Even though the house was warm, the cold water soaked in my clothes made me shiver.

After a couple of second he finally answered, looking mad, but his expression dropped when he saw me standing in front of him, shaking.

"I need warm clothes." I said.

He walked over to his drawer and pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. After placing them on his bed, he left so I could change.

After changing into Shane's dry, warm clothes I walked to his mirror. I grabbed a napkin and wiped the smeared makeup off my face. After I exited his room, I made her way to the stairs. When I got to the staircase I heard a door opening; I stopped and turned to see Nate coming out of his room.

_(Nate's POV)_

After getting into more comfortable clothes I walked out of my room. Right when I closed my door I saw her. A smile crept onto my face when I saw what she was wearing. She looked the way she used to with the clothes, no makeup, and her natural wavy hair. She looked… perfect.

"Hey…" I breathed out.

"Hi."

I looked at her outfit again; I guess she noticed this time because she examined herself, "This is just temporary, since my clothes are wet."

"Too bad…" I smiled, "I like this look." I said before walking past her down the stairs.

_(Alex's POV)_

I stood there, dumbfounded. I couldn't believe my ears. I looked down at myself; I looked like I did a couple of months ago. A million thoughts ran through my head, but I couldn't really process anything. I put my hands on my stomach. It felt like a volcano filled with butterflies erupted. It was the most intense butterfly feeling I ever had. It was like I was on a super thrilling roller coaster… A feeling I could only feel with him.

I shook my head trying to forget everything and made my way down the stairs. I heard the guys talking in the living room.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, entering the room.

They all turned around. "Now there's the Lexie I know." Shane said when he saw me in the gym shorts and t-shirt. I rolled her eyes and smiled.

"We just ordered a pizza and we're about to pop in a movie." Justin said.

"Care to join us?" Nate asked.

"Of course" I smiled.

I took a seat in between Shane and Nate while Justin sat on the recliner by himself.

After we all got comfortable we began watching tropic thunder. Fifteen minutes into the movie, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said.

I got up and walked to the front door.

I opened it to find someone she wasn't expecting, "Logan?"

* * *

**Yes, it does suck...**


	6. Chapter 6

"Alex? You live here?" He asked me, holding a pizza bag.

"No, I actually live across the street. This is Shane and Nate's house. My brother and I got locked out so we came over here to chill."

He nodded in understandment. "Nice outfit." He smiled.

I looked down at myself and realized what I was wearing. I closed my eyes, "You see… my clothes got wet… so I'm borrowing Shane's." I explained.

He chuckled, "I was being serious. You look good in it."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. We stood there for a moment, saying nothing.

I started to feel self conscious and wanted the silence to end. "So you're the pizza guy?" I blurted out.I mentally hit myself. I mean, of course he's the pizza guy! He's holding a pizza bag isn't he?

He looked down; I could see his cheeks turning a slight pink, "Yeah… It's my first day. And right now I'm kind of embarrassed."

I looked at him weirdly, "Why?"

"Because I'm standing in front of an insanely gorgeous girl that I happen to really like in a dorky uniform."

I suddenly felt my cheeks heat up. I was speechless, this incredibly cute guy that I might actually have feelings for just said he liked me and that he thought I was gorgeous! I thought I was dreaming for a moment. I shook my head and smiled, "Well don't be… I think it's cool."

He looked at me, his expression surprised, "Really?"

I smiled, "Yeah, having your own job and being independent."

He smiled at me and I smiled back. Again we were standing there, speechless, smiling at each other, but this time I was comfortable.

"Alex…" I turned around and saw Nate.

_(Nate's POV)_

Once I heard her say his name, I instantly got up. It's like I had no control over my feet. I walked to the kitchen, which was in between the living room and the front door, and I discretely watched them talk.

My hand balled into a fist when I heard him say he liked her. I couldn't take it anymore; I walked in and called her name.

They both looked at me. I quickly glanced at Logan before turning to Alex, "We're waiting on the pizza." I said a little rudely. I didn't know why I said it so harshly; I just wanted that guy off my porch and away from our neighborhood.

She looked down, "Sorry, I was just talking to Logan."

I turned to him, pretending I just saw him, "Oh, hey man. I didn't notice it was you."

He gave me a nod.

"Well I have pizza's getting cold in my car." He handed her our pizza, "I'll see you later." He winked at her.

I felt like punching him.

She smiled and gave him the money, "Bye." She said is a whisper.

After he had left she closed the door and turned to me, "That was kind of rude, don't you think?" She asked me.

The look she was giving me made me feel guilty, "I'm sorry…" I apologized. I tried to find an excuse. "…I'm just really hungry."

She looked at me, her expression softened, "Well I'm sorry for taking so long." She smiled and walked towards me, "Let's go finish that movie."

She touched my arm and walked back to the living room.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I've fallen hard.

I walked back into the living room to see all of them pigging out on pizza. I joined them. In a matter of minutes, the pizza was gone and we were back to watching the movie.

It was only 8 when tropic thunder ended. We all decided to put in pineapple express. The house had gotten colder, so I quickly ran up to my room and got a blanket.  
I came back and sat down in my original spot. I turned to Alex; I noticed she had goosebumps on her arm, "Are you cold?" I asked her.

She looked over at me, "Kind of…" She admitted.

I smiled and put half of the blanket over her body.

"Thanks." She smiled at me. I quickly looked away, not wanting to look into her deep chocolate eyes.

_(Alex's POV)_

I turned back to the television screen, trying to keep my cool.

I couldn't believe that Nate and I were sharing a blanket. Our bodies were under the same blanket! Wait… that sounds dirty.

I coyly looked over at him. We were semi-close to each other. Not too close, but close enough that if I were to move a little, we would touch. I stared at the side of his face, studying it. Call me creepy, but I couldn't help it! I saw his face beginning to turn; I instantly turned my gaze to the television.

I watched him through my peripherals; he stared at me for a couple of seconds before turning back to the TV. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I yawned and looked at the clock. It was nine and we were halfway through the movie. I felt my eye lids getting heavier and heavier.

* * *

"Alex! Alex, wake up!" I heard Justin whisper.

I groaned and kept my eyes shut. I snuggled more into what I thought was a pillow. A familiar scent filled my nostrils. I then remembered we were at the Gray's house. I slowly opened my eyes. A small gasp escaped my mouth when I saw that I was lying on Nate. He was sleeping and his arm was around me.

"Am I dreaming?" I whispered to myself.

I looked over to the clock to see it was past midnight.  
"Mom and dad are home." Justin said.

I wasn't really paying attention nor did I care about what he was saying because at that very moment, Nate Gray's arm was around me and I was just sleeping on him.

"Alex!" Justin yelled.

I turned to him, "Hmm?"

He looked aggravated, "We're going home! Get up."

As much as I wanted to stay in that position forever, I knew I had to get up. Carefully I slid out from his grip and stood up.

I looked around the room, "Where's Shane?" I asked him.

"Right here," He popped out of the kitchen. "I got a little hungry." He lifted up his PB&J.

"Just leave the door unlocked, I'll be home in a couple of minutes." I told Justin.

He breathed out, "You better me home in less than 5 minutes." He warned.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

After he left I turned to Shane, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"I mean, when did I fall asleep?" I asked.

"On Nate?" He smiled.

I looked down embarrassed, "Just tell me what happened!" I whisper yelled.

"Nothing, you just fell asleep on Nate." He shrugged as if it were no big deal.

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration, "Did he say anything?"

"Nope. He just looked at you, actually more like stared at you, then put his arm around you, five minutes later, he knocked out."

I didn't know what to think. He was staring at me? Why did he put his arm around me? My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a vibration in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Two minutes." Justin said on the other line.

I rolled my eyes and hung up on him. "So that's it… I didn't snore, drool or sleep talk, right?"

Shane chuckled, "Calm down Lexie. Nothing bad happened."

I took a deep breath, "Okay… Well I got to get home before dorkzilla has a cow."

I hugged Shane goodbye and ran across the street to my house.

I entered and saw Justin sitting on the staircase, "Lucky you made it. You only had twenty-three seconds left."

"You are such a weirdo." I said passing him.

I got to my room and fell onto my bed. A smile etched onto my face.

* * *

"Alex, Wake up!" I heard my mother yell.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw my mom standing over me.

"Honey, get up. You're late." She shook me.

It took a second to sink in when I finally processed what she had said. I shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

I guess I overslept, I did stay up till three thinking about…err… let's not go there right now.

I got ready in a record time. I ran down the stairs, still trying to put on my flats, no heels for me today.

Justin was waiting next to the door, "Let's go!" He rushed.

He threw me my bag and we were out the door. I'm pretty sure we broke like three laws driving to school. We ran into the school right when the bell rang. We both sighed in relief.

I walked to my locker to see Mitchie waiting for me.

"Slept in?" She asked.

I nodded and opened my locker.

"What did you do last night?" Mitchie asked me curiously. "You never sleep in unless something happened." She raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

I shrugged, "Nothing really… Justin and I got locked out of our house so we went to Shane and Nate's house to chill. We ordered pizza and watched movies."

She gave me the eye, "I know your hiding something…" Gosh, she could always see right through me. "Tell me."

"It's not that big of a deal. During the movie… I might've fallen asleep… on Nate."

Mitchie squealed, "That's so cute!" She then frowned, "Wait… he didn't like push you off, did he?"

I laughed a little, "No. I woke up and I was practically hugging him, but thankfully he was sleeping too, so he couldn't see my humiliated expression."

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Just relax Lex, it was an accident. It's not like you raped him."

I looked at her, freaked out. "What the heck Mitchie?"

She shrugged, "Well you didn't." She smiled. "So are you excited for tomorrow?"

"More like nervous! This is my first real date." Actually hearing myself say it out loud only made me more nervous.

Mitchie grabbed either side of my arm, "It's going to be fine. You know why? Because Shane and I are going to be there."

I took a deep breath and nodded, "I know."

It was finally Friday. School went by quickly, probably because the only thing on my mind was tonight. I felt so nervous, but not because of what you're thinking. I wasn't nervous because of Logan, well not completely anyway. I was more nervous about Nate. He was going to be there, with his girlfriend. I mean how am I going to deal with that all night?

Mitchie came over and helped me get ready around five. The boys said they would be over at 6:30 to pick us up.

Mitchie did my make-up and hair. She put on a small coat of everything and curled my hair, putting in a clip.

"You look fabulous." She told me.

She ran to my closet and picked out a simple laid back outfit. Skinny jeans, a flowy v-neck shirt, and a vest cardigan, along with a pair of flats.

Mitchie opted for a floral summer dress and a jean jacket with her hair down. We both looked in the mirror. "We look hot." Mitchie said.

Just then we heard the door bell ring.

"Let's go!" Mitchie pulled me down stairs.

We opened the door to find Shane, Macy, Nate, and Logan.

I smiled and bit my lip, "Hi." That's all my brain could come up with.

He smiled at me, "You look great."

I smiled dorkingly, "Thanks" I giggled.

There was a silence; everyone was staring at Logan and me. It was so awkward. I couldn't think of anything to say.

Fortunately Justin came walking down the stairs swinging his keys around, "Hey everyone, ready to go?" He asked.

We all walked outside to Justin's Pilot.

"Okay, so three of you can sit in the back, three of you can sit in the middle, and Juliet and I will be in the front." Justin said walking to the driver's side.

_(Nate's POV)_

We all looked at each other wondered who would sit next to who.

"How about Me, Macy and Logan sit in the back and Shane, Alex and Mitchie sit in the middle?" I suggested.

Truth is I just didn't want Alex and Logan sitting together. Thankfully they all agreed to it.

We all piled into the car and began driving, picking up Juliet on the way to Louie's, the best Italian restaurant in the city.

We got a big round table with the seating arrangement Juliet, Justin, Me, Macy, Logan, Alex, Shane, and Mitchie.

I looked over at Logan and Alex; they were whispering to each other and laughing. I wanted that to stop.  
"So can you believe the first week of school is over?" I asked, gathering the whole tables' attention.

"Yeah, thank goodness, only about 40 weeks to go." Mitchie said.

We all laughed.

"How was everyone's first week of school?" Logan asked.

"Good." Everybody agreed.

"Football try outs are coming up." Justin said to me. "Are you playing this year?"

I nodded, "Of course. How do you expect us to win the championships?" I smirked.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that hun, Logan is joining our football team this year." Macy said.  
I looked at him, "You are? Are you any good?"

He shrugged, "I'm okay."

Macy rolled her eyes, "He's being modest. He's the best player at Washington."

Alex smiled, "Maybe I can make it to one of your games and watch you play."

"I would like that." He smiled at her.  
Barf. I glared at them before grabbing my water and chugging it down.

Our orders came out shortly and we all began eating.

"So what movie are we watching?" Shane asked.

"Eclipse!" Macy said. She loved those vampires.

"Really?" Justin asked, groaning.

Juliet lightly hit him, "I love twilight."

We finished our dinner and headed to the cinema.

We barely made it. The room was packed, but luckily we found a row that had enough seats for us. Logan walked in first with Alex following close behind. I don't know what came over me, but I grabbed Macy's hand and ran in front of Mitchie, sitting next to Alex.

She looked over at me and smiled, "Hi." She said.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Hi." We stared at each other for a moment before I looked away. "So are you a twilight fan?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I mean I'm not one of those hardcore fans," She giggled, "but I like the books and movies. I would love to be Bella, having two hot guys fight for you?" She gave me a thumbs up.

I laughed then felt someone cuddling up to me. I turned the other direction and Saw Macy leaning on me. I turned back to Alex who smiled at me before turning to Logan.

_(Alex's POV)_

Well thanks a lot Macy! I thought to myself. Nate and I were having a nice conversation before she had to go and start cuddling with him. He turned back to me; I forced a smile and just turned to Logan.  
When he saw me looking at him he smiled, "What?"

I shrugged and smiled, "I don't know."

He chuckled, "Are you having a fun night?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I am."

The lights dimmed and the previews started.

As I was watching the movie I couldn't help but envy Bella. She had two incredible guys, who were in love with her and would do anything for her, but then I actually thought about it and a part of me felt sorry for her. She loved both these guys but could only choose one.

I would hate to have that happen to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**:)

* * *

**

The movie ended and we all exited the movie theater.

"Anyone want to grab some frozen yogurt?" Justin asked.

"Yum, me!" Mitchie and I said at the same time. We both laughed.

"We can walk there, let's go!" He said leading us.

Logan and I somehow managed to stay a few feet away from the pack.

"So, did you like the movie?" He asked.

I nodded, "It was really good."

"What team are you?" He smiled.

I laughed, "Um, 90% Team Edward 10% Team Jacob."

He chuckled.

"It's actually really funny because there's this guy at my school whose name is Jacob Black, and he looks exactly like Jacob Black in Twilight. It's kind of freaky. Sometimes he tells the girls at school he plays him in the movie and they actually believe him." I shook my head at all those girls he had under his trick.

He laughed and nodded.

"So did you like it?"

He shrugged, "It's not really my type of film, but it was cool. I liked the fight scene."

"Of course, you're such a boy." I playfully nudged into him.

As we were walking our hands brushed together. We both looked down.

I blushed, "Sorry."

I suddenly felt his hand grab a hold of mine.

"Don't be."

I looked down smiling and blushed.

_(Normal POV)_

Alex and Logan walked into pinkberry, to the dismay of others, especially Nate, they were holding hands.

You could see the fire in Nate's eyes, "Nice of you two to join us." He whispered.

Mitchie heard him and pushed him.

Everyone ordered their desert, sat down at a large booth, and began mingling with each other.

"I really have to get home." Mitchie said looking at the clock and seeing it was already half past ten.

Justin dropped off Mitchie and Juliet and began driving towards his home.

Alex slid out of the car and waited for everyone to get out. "Well I had fun, we should do this again." She smiled. "Goodnight everyone!" She waved before walking to her door.

"I'll walk you!" Logan said walking by her side.

She smiled and they walked in silence before they stopped and turned to each other at the door.

Shane, Justin, Nate, and Macy were quietly watching.

"I had a great time." Logan said.

Alex giggled, "Me too."

"Maybe next time we could do this alone, just the two of us."

She blushed and nodded, "I would like that."

"Well, have a good night."

"You too"

Alex stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. She suddenly saw Logan moving forward, she instantly froze.

Logan gently grabbed her arms, leaned in, and kissed her lightly on her cheek.

"Bye." He whispered before walking away.

Alex stood there wide-eyed and dumbfounded.

No one can describe the feeling Nate was feeling at that very moment. Anger was just an understatement. When he saw Logan walking towards them, he imagined himself walking up to him and knocking his lights out.

He was pulled out of his trance when he felt Macy tugging at his hands.

Alex finally got control of her body again and turned to see Nate, Macy and Logan walking across the street to their car. She waved and smiled when she saw Logan look over.

She knew she shouldn't have looked over, but she did. She couldn't take her eyes off Nate. He and Macy were currently hugging each other and swaying back and forth. As much as she wanted to turn around, it was like her feet were glued to that spot. She saw then leaning in. She squeezed her eyes shut and managed to run into the house.

That one moment completely ruined her entire night.

She walked into her living room and fell into her couch. Seconds later she heard the front door open, knowing it was her brother Justin and probably Shane.

"Lexie?" Shane called. Man she was good.

"In the living room!" She kicked her feet.

He walked in and saw her lying on the couch, her legs hanging over the edge.

"Tired?" He asked.

She nodded. "Where's Justin?"

"He went to change."

They heard the door open again. Alex already knew who it was.

Shane looked over, "It took you that long to say goodnight?"

Nate joined them in the living room, "She wouldn't let me go."

"How clingy." Alex said under her breath.

"What Lex?" Nate asked.

"Huh?" She didn't think he heard her, "Oh, I said…" She tried to think of something, "Miley's party! Are you guys going?" Saved.

"Yeah, are you?" He asked.

She shrugged, "I was thinking about it." She sat up, "Well it's late and I'm tired. I'll see you guys later." She walked towards Shane and wrapped her arms around his torso, "Thanks for coming tonight."

"No problem. Good night." He kissed her forehead.

She smiled and turned to Nate, "Bye Nate." She quickly hugged him.

* * *

Alex stayed in her room most of the morning and the day. She was bored without Mitchie there and Shane was busy working on his project. He offered to come over, but Alex knew that if he did, he would never get his work done. She walked downstairs and saw that no one was home. Her parents were at work and she figured Justin was out with Juliet. She checked the time to see it was three o'clock. She went crashed on the couch in the living room and browsed through the 500 channels they had. After an hour of slugging and watching TV she heard her phone ring. She sat up and answered, "Hello?"  
"Hey Alex, it's Logan."

She smiled hearing his voice, "Hey."

"Are you doing anything?"

"Besides lying around like a slob, not much." She laughed.

"Okay, so do you maybe want to have an early dinner with me?"

She froze, "Ju-just the two of u-us?" She stuttered.

He chuckled, "Yeah."

"Um, sure. Yeah, I would like that."

"Okay, so I'll pick you up in an hour? You live across the street from Nate?"

"Yep, the house right across the street."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Okay."

They hung up and she smiled. She looked down at herself and ran straight to her room to find an outfit to wear. As she was searching she dialed Mitchie's number, but it went straight to her voicemail, "Hey love. I really miss you, especially right now since I could really use your help. I'm going on a solo date with Logan and I'm totally freaking out." She sighed, "Well I hope you're having fun and I can't wait till you get home. Bye." She hung up and threw her phone onto her bed.

Alex picked out a simple strapless black dress. She ran a brush through her hair and reapplied some makeup. He was in the middle of coating her lips when the doorbell rang. She smacked her lips, grabbed her purse and ran downstairs.

She quickly tossed her hair before answering the door.

Logan immediately smiled when he saw her. "Hi." He said, holding a bouquet of flowers. "I know it's a little cliché, but I got these for you."

Alex smiled, "No, they're beautiful." She took them. "Thank you. Come in."

"You look great."

"Thanks. Is it too much?" She asked.

He shook his head, "It's perfect."

"I'm gonna go put this in a vase. I'll be right back." She walked into her kitchen and grabbed a vase, filling it with water and throwing in the flowers. She wrote a note and left it on the fridge telling her family where she was if they were to come home and find her missing.

She glanced at herself in the mirror one more time before joining Logan in the foyer. "Hi." She said.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

She nodded, "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

They drove around for a little while, just talking and learning more about each other. Alex could tell that they were heading downtown.

"Do I get a hint as to where we're going?"

He laughed, "You'll see."

After another five minutes they arrived at a restaurant. Alex got out of the car and saw that there was no one there. "Is this place open?"

"Nope." He said taking her hand and guiding her towards the door. He pulled out a set of keys and opened the front door.

"Are we breaking in?" Alex whispered, terrified.

Logan chuckled, "Calm down." He pushed the door open, "Okay, close your eyes."

She looked at him weirdly. He sighed and laughed, "Just do it." She took a breath and did so. "I'm going to take your hands. Just follow my lead." She felt him grab a hold of her hands. "There are stairs so be careful."

After walking up a couple of steps she heard a door open and felt a breeze hit her.  
"Okay, open your eyes."

She slowly opened her eyes and saw that they were on a balcony overlooking the city and the sea. There was a table with food and candles, something you would see in those romantic movies. Alex didn't know what to say. She covered her mouth in complete awe.

"Do you like it?" Logan asked.

She couldn't talk, instead she nodded. "It it's beautiful."

"My uncle owns this shop, and he said I could use it tonight."

Alex ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

He smiled and hugged her back. After they pulled away Logan pulled out her chair.

"Thank you." She said sitting down.

Logan sat across from her, "I cooked everything, so I'm sorry if it sucks."

Alex giggled, "I'm sure it's wonderful."

They enjoyed the delicious meal and laughed most of the time. They sat there watching the sunset after they were finished.

"Thank you for this." Alex said. "It's seriously… I can't even describe it."

Logan smiled and looked at her, "I really like you." He said suddenly, catching Alex off guard. He turned his whole body towards her and grabbed her hands, "Even though we've only known each other for less than a week, I feel this connection with you." Alex's heart was racing so fast. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

Her heart came to a complete halt. "Uh…" She was at a loss for words. She blinked a few times before coming to her senses, "Logan, I like you too, I really do. I have strong feelings for you but…" She looked down, "But I also have strong feelings for someone else, and it wouldn't be fair to you."

Her phone interrupted the two. She looked over at her purse then back at Logan, "I'm sorry." She pulled her hands away and reached for her purse. She pulled out her phone and saw Nate's picture. _Oh course…_ She thought.

"I'm sorry, one second." She apologized to Logan.  
"Hey Nate." She answered.

"Hey Lex, what are you doing?"

She looked at Logan, "I'm actually out right now."

"Oh, with who?"

"Logan." She told him.

There was a pause on the other line. Nate took a deep breath before answering, "Oh cool. Like a date?"

"Uh, you could say that. Look I'll call you back when I get home okay? Bye." She hung up before he could answer. She looked back at him, "Sorry… um, what was I saying?"

"How you had feelings for another guy."

She looked down at her phone, "Yeah… He's a pretty big part of my life. I mean, I really like you, but it's just… complicated."

Logan leaned forward resting his arms on his legs, "I get it."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

He shook his head, "It's alright. I should get you home."

The car ride home was kind of awkward for the both of them. They stayed quiet most of the way back to Alex's house. As he came to a stop Alex unbuckled her seat-belt. "Thanks for the night."

"Let me walk you to your door."

He got out of the car and ran to open her door. She stepped out and they walked to her front door together.

"Again, thank you for the night. It was incredible."

He nodded, "Anytime."

They embraced in a quick hug before he pulled he went back to his car. Alex waved as his car left her driveway. She walked back into her house and saw Justin sitting in the living room. "Hey." She said.

"Hey. How was the date?"

"It was good… Where's mom and dad?"

"Late shift."

"Okay, well I'm going to go shower."

He threw a peace sign up. Alex couldn't help but roll her eyes and giggle.

She entered her room and fell onto her bed.

Her phone started ringing again. She saw that it was Mitchie and instantly pressed answer. "Mitch!" She yelled.

"Hey Alex! I managed to get signal and got your message! How was it?" She asked.

"It was so perfect."  
"What did you guys do?"  
"He took me to his uncles' restaurant for private dinner that he cooked on a balcony overlooking LA. It was seriously the most beautiful thing ever."

"Aww, sound romantic."

"Yeah, it was, till the end."  
"What happened?"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend, but I turned him down because of you know who."

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. I wish I was there."

"I wish you were here too. I could really use your advice."

"Well I would say-"

The line suddenly went dead. "Mitchie?" Alex asked. No response. She sighed, "Great."

Alex cleaned off and headed back downstairs. There she saw Nate lying on her couch. "Nate."

He looked up and waved, "Hey Lex. Justin's in the bathroom."

"Hey, um, that's good to know." She walked into the room, "What's up?"

He shrugged, "Was bored at home so decided to come here. How was the date?"

"It was good. Sorry I didn't call you back, I had a lot on my mind."

"It's all good. Anything you want to talk about?" He asked.

She wanted to talk about it, but not with him. She shook her head, "It's nothing." She lied. She stood up, "Well I'm going to hit the sack. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Alex finally had a day where she could sleep in a nobody would wake her up, too bad she woke up at nine o'clock in the morning and couldn't get back to sleep. She got of bed and decided to surf the web. She logged onto her facebook account and saw that Miley was on.

_**Hey Miley.**_

_Hey Alex. What are you doing up so early?_

_**Couldn't sleep. -_-**_

_Lol, I know how you feel._

_**So what are you doing?**_

_Nothing, thinking about what I can do till my party. :P Want to hang?_

_**Yeah, sure.**_

Alex thought about if she could tell Miley about her predicament.

_**I really need a girl talk.**_

_Okay, well let me get ready and I'll be there in like an hour._

Alex got ready, throwing on a pair of jeans and a regular t-shirt. She grabbed her wallet and her phone and shoved them into her pocket before going downstairs.

"Morning honey." Jerry greeted.

"Want some breakfast sweetie?" Theresa asked.

"It looks great, but I was going to hang with Miley for a little. We might just catch a bite later."

"Oh, what are you guys going to do?" Her mother asked.

"Probably just hang out. Her pool party is tonight so I might even help her set up."

"Is she picking you up?" Theresa asked.

Alex nodded, she leaned forward and placed her elbows on the countertop, "You know, I think it's time I get my own car." She suggested. "I'm tired of getting rides from everyone else."

Jerry looked at her, "Well you would need to re-take your driver's test and get your license first."

"But you said I couldn't retake my test until my birthday."

"Exactly." He said bluntly.

"But that's in five months."

He gave her a serious look, "I'm sorry honey, but this is your punishment for not taking your first test seriously."

Alex sighed; she knew her parents were being fair. But in her defense, her driving instructor wasn't the nicest guy in the world.

A car honked outside. "I'll see you guys later." She gave them a kiss before leaving.

"Hey." She said getting into the car.

"Morning. So what do you want to do?"

Alex shrugged, "It's up to you. I'm down with whatever."

"Okay well I'm pretty hungry. Want to pick up some breakfast and head back to my house?"

"Sure. I've never seen your house before."

They went to McDonald's and went to Miley's house.  
As they drove into her driveway Alex stared at her house in amazement, "Your house is amazing."

She exclaimed looking at the huge mansion.

"Yeah, but it gets pretty lonely in it." Miley said.

They both got out of the car. Alex followed behind Miley. She led her into the house, which was twice as beautiful inside as it was outside. They walked up the stairs to a large room.  
"This is your room?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Make yourself comfortable."

She walked over the bed and sat down, "Your bed is so soft."

Miley laughed, "Uhh, thanks." She jumped on. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well… remember that Logan guy I told you about last time."

"Oh yeah, how was the date?"

"Well the first date was cool. It was a quadruple date though so we didn't really have any privacy. So we went out yesterday just the two of us. It was the most incredible thing. He took me to his uncles restaurant and we ate on the balcony watching the sunet."  
"Sound perfect."

"It was, until he asked me to be his girlfriend…"

"You didn't say yes?"

Alex shook her head, "I kind of have feelings for someone else too."

"Who?"

She looked down.

"You're going to have to tell me if you want my advice."

"Nate" She mumbled.

"Who?"

"Nate!" She looked down.

"Aww, that cute." Miley said. "He's a hard guy not to fall for."

"What do I do? I've liked him for a while, and I was going to tell him when I got back, but then I found out about Macy and Logan came into the picture. I mean, I like him too, but not as much as I like Nate." Alex explained.  
Miley listened and nodded. She was thinking of a way to respond. "I think you should give that Logan guy a chance." Alex looked at her. "I mean, how many guys have you liked besides Nate?"

"Just Logan."

"So, if you give him the chance, maybe in time your feelings for him will grow stronger than your feelings for Nate."

Alex knew that she was right, but she wanted to believe that she still had a chance with Nate.

"He's with Macy." Miley said, reading her expression.

She nodded, "You're right. Thanks Miley."

"No problem."

Alex looked out of Miley's window and saw the view. She stood up and walked over. You could see a good portion of the city.

"You should see the view at night." Miley said. "The lights are beautiful."

Alex smiled and nodded. She looked down and saw the gigantic pool. She suddenly realized something. "Crap!" She shouted.

"What?"

"I just remembered I don't have a bathing suit." She said.

Miley laughed, "Really?"

Alex nodded, "I usually just wore shorts and a t-shirt."

Miley stood up and went into her walk-in closet. She came out a few seconds later holding a blue bikini, "You can have this. It's new, and I've never worn it."

Alex shook her head, "No, I can't take it."

"Just take it; I have plenty of bikinis. Plus the color goes with your skin color better."

"Thanks."

Miley dropped Alex back off at her house, "See you tonight!" She said before driving off.

The party was in three hours and Alex didn't know what to do. She really needed to think. She ran into her house and into her room. She opened her closet and pulled out her skateboard and changed into shorts. She checked Justin's room and saw that he was still sleeping.

She skated to the park and messed around a bit. She was pretty rusty. She sat on the half pipe and started thinking; this was the spot where she did her best thinking.

_(Alex's POV)_

What to do, what to do. Maybe I should give Logan a chance. I really like him, and he's so sweet. Plus he's really cute and funny. But then there's Nate, who I've been crushing on since before he hit puberty. He's also really cute, nice, and funny and I've known him since birth. But he has a girlfriend, who he's happy with.

I sat there thinking and I came to a conclusion.

"Lexie!" I turned my head and saw Shane skating towards me. "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing if I still got it."

He smiled and joined me, "Well do you?"

"Partially, I lost some of it." I laughed.

"The party starts soon, are you going to get ready?" He asked.

I pulled out my phone to see it that I've been here for over two hours. "Oh crap." I muttered. "Thanks." I told Shane hopping off and starting to skate home. "See you in a bit!" I yelled rolling off.

I got home and ran to my room. I threw on my suit, an over-the-shoulder sweater, and shorts. I finished right on time. I heard Justin call my name from downstairs.

He, Shane and Nate were waiting downstairs, "Are we taking one car?"

"Yeah, save some gas." Justin said. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and we all headed to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

**...Hi. :)**

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

They arrived at Miley's house. There was a lot more cars and people there than when Alex was there before.

Nate's phone began ringing as they were walking towards the backyard.

"It's Macy." He said looking at the caller ID. "You guys go ahead in. I'll catch up later." He said turning around answering his phone.

Alex, Shane, and Justin walked to the backyard to see people standing around and in the pool.

"Hey guys!" Miley cheered when she saw them come in. "Glad you could make it." She hugged Alex, "I would love to stay and chat, but I have to be a good hostess." She rolled her eyes and smiled at Alex, "Have fun!" She said before walking off and greeting everyone.

Justin ran straight into the pool leaving Shane and Alex.

"Thirsty?" Shane asked.

Alex nodded. They both walked to the refreshment table. There was a big bowl of punch with cups surrounding it.

They both took a big whiff and instantly smelled alcohol.

"Nevermind." Alex said. "I have a bottle of water in the car. I'll go get that."

She walked back to the driveway where she heard yelling. The voice was very familiar.

"Macy! It's not that big of a deal! Stop acting like this!" She heard Nate yell. She had never heard him yell like that before. She was kind of shocked.

She heard him groan and his footsteps come closer. She didn't want him to see her and think she was eavesdropping. She began looking for a place to hide, but it was too late.

"Alex?" He caught her.

"Hey. I was just getting my water from the car." She pointed.

He ran his fingers through his hair, "Did you hear any of that?"

"Kind of… Are you okay?"

He shook his head, "It's nothing… I'll just see you inside." He said walking towards the party.

Alex watched him head inside.

"Hey." She said when she found Shane.

"Hey. Have you seen Nate?" He asked.

"I just saw him like ten minutes ago when I went to go get my water."

They both looked around. "Ehh, he's a big boy. He'll be fine." Shane said.

Alex was still worried. "Yeah, if I find him, I'll tell him to find you."

"Let's go swimming!" Shane exclaimed pulling her hand.

Shane threw off his shirt and dove into the crowded pool. He popped back and looked at Alex, "Come on Lexie! The water feels great."  
Alex looked around, a bit self-conscience. She slowly took off her shirt and shorts.

Shane's eyes grew wider as did many other guys.

A couple of guys began whistling. "Is that Alex Russo?" One guy shouted.

He jumped out of the pool and grabbed a towel, covering Alex.

"Shane!" Alex said.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Going swimming?" She said; confused as to what he was doing.

"Like that?" He whispered.

She squinted her eyes, "Everyone is wearing a bathing suit."

"Yeah, but I thought you would be wearing the usual t-shirt and shorts."

She smiled, "Shane, I know it's kind of weird seeing me like this, but please, calm down. I'm fine." She pulled the towel off. She dipped her feet into the pool, getting use to the temperature. Out of know where Shane came running towards her and they both landed into the pool.

After they both resurfaced she hit Shane as she laughed.

He smiled, "What? You were taking too long!"

"I was getting use to the temperature!"

"Well now you're use to it."

Alex swam around for a little bit before getting out.

"Where are you going Lexie?" Shane asked, swimming to the edge.

"I'm going to get a towel. I think I'm done swimming. Plus it's getting a little crowded."

He nodded, "Okay. Well I'll be in here if you need me."

Alex gave him a thumbs up before walking to the table of clean towels. She was drying off her body when she caught Nate by the punch bowl. She watched as he chugged down a cup of the punch and stumbled deeper into the back yard.

She dropped her towel and followed him.

"Nate?" Alex said when she saw him sitting on the grass, secluded from the party.

He turned around. "Heyyy Alexsss!" He slurred his words.

Alex walked closer, "Nate? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Pshh, of course I am! I'm just admiring the grass… it's so grassy!" He looked up at her. "Wow, you look sex-say in that bikini."

Alex sighed, "You're drunk."

"Am not!" He pointed at her. "I only drank the punch." He pointed to himself.

"Well that punch was spiked. I'm surprised you couldn't smell the alcohol in it…" She crouched down and swung his arm around her, "Come on." He stood up with her help. "Let's go find Shane."

She struggled to drag his body weight, "Come on Nate…"

He looked up at the sky, "The stars are pretty." He looked over at her, "And so are you."

"Nate, stop talking, you're drunk!" She continued dragging him to the house.

He abruptly stopped, "No I'm not!"

Alex stood in front of him and crossed her arms, "How many of me do you see?"

He blinked a couple of times, "Uhh… two." He said holding up four fingers. He groaned, "I feel dizzy." He said falling forward.

Alex quickly caught him, "Oh goodness. Just work with me Nate, please."

They managed to make it back to the house and find Shane. He ran to them when he saw Nate slumping over.

"What happened?" He asked.

Alex picked up her clothes and threw them on, "He's drunk. We have to get him home."

Shane nodded and helped Nate to the car; where he managed to pass out. Alex sat in the back with him. "I've never seen him like this."

"He's never drank alcohol before. I don't know why he chose tonight to start. I'm pretty sure it wasn't a mistake either. I'm sure he knew there was alcohol in it the punch; an idiot would have known it was spiked. The smell was so pungent." Shane said.

Alex thought about what could have triggered him to start drinking, "He did have a fight with Macy… That could've been why he wanted to drink."

"About what?"

Alex shrugged, "I don't know." They pulled into the driveway. "Your parents aren't home, are they?"

"Nope, thank goodness. They're out of town till Tuesday."

They both helped Nate out of the car and upstairs to his room. Alex sat down next to him and brushed the curls away from his face.

Shane's phone started ringing. "Hello?... Oh crap man. Sorry! Nate was drunk and we had to bring him home… Yeah, she's with me…. I'll come back and pick you up… Okay, bye." He hung up. "That was Justin."

Alex suddenly remembered her brother was with them, "Oops."

Shane laughed, "Yeah… Do you think you can stay with him while I go pick him up? I'll be right back."

She nodded, "Of course, and if you wanted to stay at the party a little longer its fine. Sorry for making you leave."

"Hey, it's not your fault. It's his." He pointed to Nate. "Okay, well call me is you need anything or if you want to leave and I'll be home in a heartbeat." He kissed her head.

When she heard the front door close she turned to Nate, "Now it's just you and me." Nate groaned and turned to his side facing the wall. "…Or just me." She reached over and grabbed the remote and watched some TV.

After about five minutes of peace Nate started coughing and gagging. Alex turned to him, "Nate? Are you okay?"

He continued gagging until he vomited onto his bed.

Alex sighed, "Really Nate? Really? That's just great." She made him sit up, "Eww, you through up on yourself too." She said looking at the puke on his shirt. "Here, take it off." She walked over to his dresser and pulled out a clean shirt. She turned around to find him shirtless, lying back down on his bed. As much as she wanted to marvel at his body, she knew what she had to do.

"Here's a clean shirt." She helped him up.

"I don't want it! It's too hot." He said pushing it away. "Plus I always sleep shirtless."

"Okay, well can you at least move onto the couch for a bit while I change your sheets?"

He nodded and stood up, almost losing his balance. Alex caught him and helped him over to the couch.

She pulled off the dirty sheets and threw them into the washer, grabbing a new set and making his bed.

"Okay Nate, you can come lay back on your bed."

He walked over and stood in front of Alex.

"You're not going to throw up again are you?"

He suddenly threw his arms around her. She was so startled that she lost her balance causing both of them to fall on the bed, Nate on top of her.

"Ouch."

He lifted himself up and looked into her eyes "Thank you."

Alex was confused, "For what?"

"Everything." He said. He then rolled over onto his stomach, facing her. She turned her head and looked him. Their faces were only a couple of inches apart, Alex could feel his breath.

"You know you're really beautiful? I really like you." He whispered.

She looked at his ceiling, "This would've been way better if you were sober." She turned back to him, "Do you think you can stay here by yourself for a couple of minutes? I want to go home and change."

She began sitting up, but Nate threw his arm on her stomach, stopping her. "Please stay."

She lay back down and stared at him. He closed his eyes and after a while she heard him snoring.

_(Nate's POV)_

My eyes twitched open when the sunlight peaked through my blinds and hit my face. I tried moving, but stopped when my head started throbbing. I groaned, "What happened last night?" I asked myself. I looked around and saw that I was in my room, but I don't remember coming home last night. The last thing I remembered was talking on the phone with Macy and we got into a fight. She was mad because I didn't invite her to come with me and Alex was there. I told her I didn't know if I could bring anyone and Alex was invited. She started yelling at me and hung up. Then I remember having cups and cups of that nasty smelling punch.

I finally managed to sit up. I rubbed my eyes and looked around again. I turned to my left and saw a girl sleeping next to me and I noticed I was shirtless, "Oh crap..." I whispered.

I leaned in closer to see who it was, but I couldn't see her face because her long hair was covering it.

I lightly pushed her.

"Mmm…" She hummed and turned onto her stomach.

I still didn't see her face. I pushed her again.

"Shane let me sleep!" She mumbled into the pillow.

Shane? What's going on? I didn't know what to do. "I'm not Shane." I said.

She lifted her head and turned to me.

The wind got knocked out of me when I saw it was Alex.

"Lex?" I yelled. Then I grabbed my head, the migraine was coming back.

She got up, "Calm down. I'll go get you some water."

She climbed over me and walked out of my room. Now I was seriously confused. Why was she sleeping in my bed? Why was I half naked? Did something happen last night? All these thoughts were making my headache worse.  
She came back into my room with a glass of water and a bottle of advil.

"Here, this should help."

I took the pill and gulped down the water. She sat next to me. I looked over at her. I didn't know if I should ask or not. I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"Nothing happened." She read my thoughts. "You got a little wasted at the party so Shane took us home. We forgot Justin so he went back and I told him he could stay a little longer while I took care of you." She explained, "I must've fallen asleep too. Sorry."

I shook my head, "No, I'm sorry. I must've ruined your night."

She shrugged, "The party was getting boring anyways."

"Thanks for taking care of me… Did I do anything stupid?"

She looked down and it looked like she was thinking, "You did throw up on your bed." She pointed to the sheets, "I had to change the sheets… and your shirt." She laughed.

I felt so embarrassed. "Wow, sorry. That must have been gross." I stood up and stretched, "Thanks for everything Lex."

She nodded and stood up as well, "No prob." She touched my side and walked out.

_(Alex's POV)_

I grabbed my purse and phone before leaving Nate' room and noticed the orange light flashing on my phone, meaning I had a new voicemail. I clicked to see who it was from and immediately started listening to it when I saw that it was from Mitchie.

"_Hey Lex, it's me. I know it's super early and you probably won't get this message till later, but I'm at the airport right now, and my flight got delayed for a couple of hours so I won't be home until tonight. I promise to come see you right when I get home. Miss you!"_

I sighed and pushed end. I really wanted to see her. I really needed her advice.

I began making my way to Shane's room. I didn't know why he didn't wake me up when he got home, instead of making it a very awkward morning. I wanted to tell Nate everything that happened last night, everything he said, but I would look stupid. He didn't know what he was saying; he was wasted.

I opened Shane's door to see him unconscious on his bed. I walked over and jumped on him. He groaned and his eye's shot open.

"Morning." I cheered.

He grabbed his phone and looked at the time. I crawled next to him and lay down, pulling the blanket over myself. "What time did you get in?"

"I think around 2."

I hit him, "Why didn't you wake me up?" I whisper yelled.

"Sorry, you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you." He apologized. "Lexie… it's six in the morning, can we go back to sleep?" He mumbled; his eyes closed.

I yawned, I was still a little tired myself, "Yeah." I snuggled up to him. He threw his arm around me. I smiled. I hadn't slept over in so long, I missed doing this. Don't read too much into this, it's a best friend thing.

Fast-forward a couple of hours. Actually make that four hours. It was ten when I finally decided to actually get up. I walked downstairs to see Shane in the living room. "Hey."

"I guess sleeping beauty decided to get up." Shane joked.

"Thank goodness it's labor day. If there was actually school I would've skipped." I said sitting next to him. "So what happened to Justin?"

"He went home. I told him to just let you sleep over."

"Why didn't you move me to your room?"

He chuckled, "I would've, but Nate had you in a death grip. I didn't know how you could sleep with him hugging you."

I blushed, "Speaking of Nate… Where is he?"

"I think he went to breakfast with Macy." He flipped through the channels on the TV, "Are you hungry?"

I shrugged, "Kind of." I stood up, "I'll just make myself a bowl of cereal."

"No, let me treat you to breakfast. I haven't taken you out to breakfast since you've came back."

"But I just got back last week."  
"Exactly, let's go to Andrew's."

My eyes automatically lit up hearing that name. Andrew's was the best diner in California, heck in the world. "Are you serious? I've missed that place so much. The whole summer without going there was awful."

"So is that a yes?" He smiled.

I giggled and nodded. I went home really quick and changed. I saw Justin passed out on his bed, his door wide open. My parents must have gone to work already.

I grabbed a coat and ran back out to Shane's car.

"So what happened last night?" Shane asked.

"Uh, Nate threw up, I cleaned his sheets, and he fell asleep. That's about it."

"Nothing else?"

I shrugged, "It wouldn't matter anyways. I'm so over him." I lied.

He looked at me weirdly, "Seriously?" He parked his car and we walked into the restaurant together.  
We found our usual booth unoccupied and sat down.  
"No!" I sighed, "But I'm trying to. I talked to Miley yesterday."

"About What?"

"Well, Saturday night Logan and I went on a date, just the two of us and he asked me to be more than friends. I told him I had feelings for someone else too and it wouldn't be fair to him, and he said he would be alright." I explained to him. "I couldn't get a hold of Mitchie and Miley was right there so I told her everything. She told me I should just go out with Logan because Nate and I would probably never be. Logan is the only guy I have ever liked besides Nate, and I should give him a shot…. So I think I might." I exhaled.

"Whoa." Shane said. He sat back and I guess he was thinking about what I said. "Well if that's how you feel, go for him. He's a good guy for you."

We sat in silence and I smiled at him, "I don't know how many times I've told you this, but I love you Shane. Seriously, I'm the luckiest person to have a best friend like you."

He smiled, "I love you too bud."

He stopped his car in front of my house. "Thanks for everything Shane." I leaned over and pecked his cheek. "Thanks for breakfast. I'll call you later." I got out and watched him park his car across the street. He got out and waved. I laughed and waved back.

I turned around and opened the gate to my house. I looked up and saw Nate sitting on my front porch.

"Nate?"

He looked up, he looked upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked, approaching him.

He stood up, "Macy and I broke up."

* * *

**So I know it's been months since I've updated, and I'm sure no one is still reading this, which makes this embarrassing, but I just thought I would update. I can't believe its been over a year since I've published this story. Everything seemed to go by so quickly. I'm turning 17 soon and I'm entering my senior year in two weeks! I was a little freshman when I published my first story on here. Oh goodness, I feel old. I just finished some college application, so hopefully I'll get into the college of my dream. Okay, I'm going to stop rambling on now.**

**They're probably a lot of grammatical errors still, sorry, English is not my best subject. :P  
**


End file.
